Normal
by udean
Summary: Semuanya berawal saat aku memasuki perairan yang mereka sebut dengan nama Grand Line. Lalu, apakah setelah itu aku bisa hidup dengan normal seperti sedia kala?
1. Chapter 1

**Normal?**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, General.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan, Hujan Typo, Burem, melenceng jauh dari Canon Setting, dan segala keanehannya.**

"talk"

'inner'

 **"Effect / Sound effect / other"**

 **Soru! Higan! Rankyaku! Jet Bazooka! Gatling Gun! Hiken!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semuanya berawal dari tempat bernama Loguetown. .**

 **.**

Orang itu lagi. .

Manusia karet dan badut yang sedari kemarin terus membuat keributan, ditambah manusia asap yang seolah tak ingin ketinggalan pertunjukan.

Lucu sekali, mereka menyebut diri mereka Bajak Laut dan Angkatan Laut tapi kelakuannya seperti anak kecil.

"Oey! Kau yang kemarin!" Kudengar ia berteriak, dan- cotto, apa mereka bertiga sedang menuju kearahku? Seriously?

Oh come on. .

 **Rule number four, Cardio.**

Sial, aku benar-benar sial. Ano Mugiwara no yarou-

Lari, aku harus kabur dari orang gila itu.

"Jadilah Nakamaku!" Kudengar ia berteriak, dan Pertanyaan itu lagi?

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, lalu aku harus berbuat apa supaya kau mau jadi Nakamaku?"

"Tidak tahu!"

"Ah! Aku akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut lho!"

"Bodo!" Sekarang aku malah berteriak layaknya orang gila.

.

Dari atas sini kulihat si manusia badut itu pergi meninggalkan si manusia karet dan si manusia asap sendirian, aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi menonton lebih lama malah akan membahayakan nyawaku, atap bangunan tidak terlalu tinggi dan orang gila itu akan menemukanku disini. Kujamin itu.

Fikiranku melayang, mengarah ke hari yang kusebut sebagai tragedi terburuk sepanjang sejarah hidupku yang menyebabkan Angkatan Laut menghargai kepalaku 1.000.000 berri.

Angka yang kecil untuk seukuran Bajak Laut pemula sepertiku, tapi pada kenyataannya aku bukan Bajak Laut, dan aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka. Aku tidak tahu nasib manusia karet disana, berapa harga kepalanya, atau kejadian apa yang menimpanya hingga ia berurusan dengan manusia asap yang kemain ku hantam kepalanya dengan kursi baja.

Biar kuceritakan sedikit kenapa kepalaku memiliki bounty. Aku datang ketempat ini untuk menemui pamanku lalu semua keonaran yang ia buat bersama kelompoknya malah berimbas pada kehidupan normalku, sialnya setelah mereka berbuat ulah aku selalu menjadi orang paling terakhir yang meninggalkan TKP.

Aku dituduh mencuri makanan, merampok toko pakaian, mengintip gadis, menghancurkan fasilitas publik dan fasilitas pangkalan Angkatan Laut, dan yang terakhir memukul seorang Kapten Angkatan Laut dengan kursi baja. Coret, meski aku menyukai bagian akhirnya. Bodohnya, aku malah sempat memberitahukan namaku pada mereka.

Lalu esok harinya aku menemukan poster buronanku tertempel pada dinding bangunan

 **WANTED**

 **UZUMAKI NARUTO**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **1.000.000**

 **MARINE**

Mendapatkan bounty di kepala adalah satu dari seratus hal yang tidak ingin kucoba dalam kehidupanku. Sial.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Later. . .**

 **Normal POV**

"Luffy! Cepat pergi sebelum Angkatan Laut kemari!"

Tidak Bergeming, malah orang yang dipanggil oleh gadis bersurai oranye itu malah berlari ke arah kota.

"TIDAAAAAKK! ANGKATAN LAUT AKAN MENANGKAP KITA!"

"Ooey! Aku akan kembali, kalian tunggu disana!"

.

Monkey D. Luffy, kapten dari kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami kini berlari menyusuri jalanan kota. Keinginannya hanya satu, yaitu menemukan pemuda berambut pirang yang kemarin dikejar-kejar Angkatan Laut bersamanya, pemuda yang ia ketahui bisa mengeluarkan kursi baja dari balik haori yang ia pakai, dan siapa tahu ada benda lain yang lebih menarik yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Bajak Laut pemula seperti dia memang butuh banyak kru untuk mempersiapkan segala hal yang akan menyangkut tentang persaingan dengan kelompok lainnya jika sudah memasuki Grand Line.

Pertama adalah Roronoa Zoro, sorang pendekar pedang yang menjadi Nakama pertamanya.

Kedua adalah Nami, seorang navigator.

Ketiga adalah Usopp, seorang penembak jitu. Pemuda dengan rambut semi-afro yang bercita-cita menjadi kesatria laut yang pemberani ini menjadi rekrutan ketiganya selama di perjalanan.

Lalu laki-laki bernama Sanji, seorang koki dari Baratie. Baratie sendiri adalah restoran yang mengapung diatas permukaan laut yang didirikan oleh Zeff, seorang mantan Bajak Laut dengan julukan 'Si Kaki Merah'.

Dan orang selanjutnya yang Luffy inginkan adalah pemuda pirang itu.

 **.**

 **Later. .**

 **.**

Naruto duduk di sebuah kedai minuman dipinggiran kota, menikmati siang hari yang lumayan panas dengan meminum jus adalah hal yang tepat. Siang ini harusnya ia pergi ke tempat pamannya yang ada di sebelah selatan Loguetown, namun niatnya ia urungkan setelah mengetahui pamannya tengah pergi untuk berdagang. Jadilah ia disini menikmati waktu santainya, terlebih pihak Angkatan Laut tengah memberikan masa percobaan agar Bounty di kepalpanya dicabut. Tidak terlibat dalam hal kejahatan apapun selama satu minggu, dan membuat surat pernyataan adalah bagian dari prosedur yang diberikan pihak Angkatan Laut kepadanya kemarin, meskipun manusia asap disana menatapnya seolah berkata 'Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu yang waktu itu'.

Tidak menjadi masalah, lagipula ia hanya warga biasa. Meskipun ia memakan salah satu buah aneh yang orang kenal dengan sebutan Akuma no Mi yang memberikan kekuatan beragam kepada siapapun yang memakannya. Beruntung saat itu dia tidak berubah menjadi manusia cacing ataupun kutu seperti kedua temannya yang memiliki nasib sial.

Sejauh ini, yang bisa ia lakukan dengan kekuatannya hanyalah mengeluarkan benda-benda atau alat-alat seperti tongkat baseball, martil, hingga wajan penggorengan. Tak lupa kursi baja yang kebetulan sempat ia gunakan untuk memukul si manusia karet, sialnya malah salah satu Kapten Angkatan Laut yang kepalanya ia pukul. Beruntung tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah disana. Ya, beruntung.

Berguna ataupun tidak, hal itu tidak Naruto pusingkan. Mengingat ia juga bukanlah anggota Bajak Laut ataupun Angkatan Laut.

Menjadi manusia normal, menikah dengan isteri yang memiliki wajah cantik dan memiliki dua orang anak, lalu tinggal di pulau tropis bersama Ibu dan Ayahnya di East Blue adalah impiannya sejak kecil.

Naruto lahir dari keluarga dengan ekonomi menengah, ayahnya adalah seorang pegawai sipil di kota, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang penjahit. Ayahnya, Namikaze Minato memang pernah mengikuti pelatihan di Angkatan Laut semasa ia muda, sama dengan Ibunya yaitu Uzumaki Kushina. Namun mereka memutuskan berhenti dan menikah setahun setelah mereka mengundurkan diri dari pelatihan dan tinggal di East Blue.

"Jadi aku harus tinggal disini selama seminggu ya. Maa ii~ selama hal itu akan menghapus seluruh catatan kriminalku yang sebenarnya tak pernah kulakukan, aku aka tinggal. Lagipula, paman memberikan kunci rumahnya padaku, aku bisa tinggal disana. Sekarang hanya tinggla memikirkan bagaimana aku makan disini, uangku hampir habis karena kugunakan untuk pembayaran prosedur penghapusan catatan kriminal sekaligus menghapus 1.000.000 berri dari kepalaku."

Naruto melanjutkan acara bersantainya, sudah sekitar sejam ia duduk di kedai ini dan tampaknya tidak banyak pengunjung yang datang, jadi ia bisa merilekskan fikirannya di sini lebih lama lagi.

Lebih lama, itu yang Naruto harapkan.

"Mugiwara teme." Sebelum akhirnya harapannya pupus karena manusia karet kemarin sedang duduk di hadapannya dengan memasang cengiran lebar.

"Ore Luffy. Kaizoku. Maukah kau menjadi Nakamaku?" Orang bernama Luffy ini kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama tempo hari kepadanya.

"Mugiwara teme. Mugiwara teme. Mugiwara teme." Naruto masih facepalm sebelum akhirnya. .

"KONOYAROU MUGIWARA! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!"Naruto celingukan, matanya menatap horor ke segala arah takut-takut ada Angkatan Laut yang melihatnya sedang duduk bersama seorang Bajak Laut.

Bukannya paranoid, tapi pengalaman terakhirnya ketika bersama orang bernama Luffy ini selalu tidak mengenakan, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan Angkatan Laut.

"Tentu saja mencarimu, kau adalah orang yang akan menjadi Nakamaku."

'Gigih sekali orang ini, apa kelompoknya juga dipaksa bergabung dengannya dengan cara yang sama seperti ia memintaku?' Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, jikapun ia bergabung dengannya lalu keuntungan apa yang akan Naruto dapatkan disisa hidupnya?

"Haahh. . Dengarkan aku Mugiwara no Luffy, pergilah dari sini. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan dariku."

"Menyerah saja, lalu carilah orang lain yang lebih kuat." Naruto kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya dan menyesap minumannya sedikit demi sedikit. Ternyata efek manis dari jus tidak membantunya kali ini, lainkali ia akan coba kopi atau teh jika dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini lagi. Tidak, ini yang terakhir. Ya, terakhir.

"Tapi kau itu kuat, Smokey saja bisa kau pukul kepalanya. Padahal sebelumnya tubuhnya selalu berubah jadi asap jika ku pukul."

"Oey, apa kau tidak ingin pergi ke laut? Melihat dunia, berpetualang dan mewujudkan impian, apa kau tidak mau semua hal itu?" Luffy bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda dari yang terakhir kali Naruto dengar, nada ini terdengar sedikit serius dari biasanya.

"Tidak, aku sudah cukup melihat dunia dan laut. Lagipula aku juga memiliki pengalaman buruk ketika berlayar di laut, untung saja aku masih hidup dan bebas seperti sekarang. Meski tetap hal itu masih membekas pada diriku, aku beruntung bisa selamat. Berkat orang itu, aku bisa duduk disini dengan tenang sambil menunggu matahari terbenam."

"Lagipula, impianku berada di daratan bukan di lautan. Dan aku juga akan mewujudkannya di daratan, bukan di lautan." Naruto menghela nafas ringan seraya memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman, matanya menerawang ke arah langit biru lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak, teringat kejadian beberapa tahun silam saat ia hendak pergi ke kota yang sama yaitu Loguetown.

Tidak, ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian pahit itu. Itu adalah badai kehidupan yang paling buruk yang pernah ia lewati, dan Naruto tidak ingin menemui hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

 **Rule number one, Never trust anybody.**

 **Rule number two, watch your back.**

Sebut saja ia paranoid, namun hal itulah yang tetap membuat Naruto hidup bebas sampai sekarang. Sejak hari itu, peraturan dibuat untuk dipatuhi.

"Kehidupanmu sangat membosankan, laut itu luas dan hal menyenangkan akan kita dapatkan jika kita pergi ke laut. Kau akan mendapatkan banyak teman dan berpetualang ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Aku akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, itulah impianku. Lalu Zoro ingin menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu di dunia. Nami, Usopp, dan Sanji juga. Kami semua pergi ke laut untuk mewujudkan impian kami."

"Shishishishi. . Itu menyenangkan lho. ." Luffy kemudian mengambil nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melepaskan karbondioksida yang tubuhnya hasilkan ke udara.

'Tidak, cerita dongeng seperti itu tidak akan merubah pendirianku.'

"Yap, sebelum orang lain mengambil gelar Raja Bajak Laut yang kau impikan sebaiknya kau segera pergi. Kudengar laut sekitar Loguetown itu tidak bersahabat bagi siapapun saat malam, dan sekarang sudah hampir petang. Jadi pergilah dari hadapanku dan raih impian kalian." Naruto kemudian meletakan uang bill diatas meja dan berjalan menuju pusat kota dimana rumah pamannya berada.

Baru sepuluh meter berjalan, Naruto berhenti sejenak dan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sudah mengobrol denganku. Kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi, jadi selamat tinggal."

"Oey. . Siapa namamu?" Luffy berteriak dari kejauhan.

Naruto kembali berhenti dan menoleh sejenak ke belakang

"Naruto, namaku Naruto." Jawab Naruto simpel.

"Naruto! Suatu saat jadilah Nakamaku!"

Naruto tidak menggubris teriakan barusan, hari sudah senja dan sebaiknya ia kembali ke rumah pamannya untuk beristirahat.

"Mendokusai~ kheh." Naruto kembali berjalan, tersenyum kecil. Tunggu, benarkah dia tersenyum? Untuk segala tingkah yang orang bernama Luffy itu lakukan?

Menjadi normal kenapa harus serumit ini?

 **.**

 **Skip**

 **.**

Matahari pagi kembali menyinari sudut-sudut tempat di Loguetown. Jalanan kembali ramai, pasar pagi yang siap memenuhi kebutuhan ataupun suasana pagi yang menyegarkan adalah hal yang Naruto alami seminggu terakhir ini. Ah, ditambah dengan aksi kejar-kejaran dengan Angkatan Laut tentu saja.

Hidupnya kembali normal, bounty di kepalanya akan segera di cabut karena menerima tebusan tambahan dari pamannya yang baru datang tadi malam yang kebetulan menemukan poster buronan milik Naruto yang menempel di dinding bangunan.

Ditambah bocah Mugiwara itu pasti sudah berlayar kembali menuju laut setelah mereka mengobrol, itupun kalau mereka berhasil lolos dari 'Smokey-kun'. Naruto mulai suka dengan julukan yang diberikan pamannya itu setelah semalam mereka pergi menebus bounty milik Naruto di pangkalan Angkatan Laut.

"Oey, kusso gaki! Besok pagi kita akan ke Grand Line, jadi bantu aku mempersiapkan kapal dan jangan lupa antarkan kopi yang kau bawa menuju teluk setelah sarapan. Aku tidak menerima penolakan, terima kasih kembali." Yap, hampir sempurna. Naruto lebih suka mendengar pamannya mengoceh dan mendengar khotbah ibunya dari den-den mushi daripada menuruti permintaan yang satu ini.

Lelaki nyentrik dengan usia hampir seperempat abad ini duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya Naruto pakai untuk bersantai dipagi hari, kemudian memandang Naruto yang berdiri di balkon apartemen dengan tatapan sangar dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada.

"Oy, cotto! Aku hanya akan menjual kopi-ku hanya sampai ke North Blue, persetan dengan impianmu berdagang di Grand Line. Lagipula laut disana punya iklim tak menentu, ditambah dengan Bajak Laut yang mungkin saja menjarah kapalmu nanti. Warui na~, tapi kopi-ku akan lebih berharga jika mendarat di North Blue daripada harus menjualnya di Grand Line." Jawab Naruto sengit. Sedikit kaget karena pamannya ini mengubah rencana awal mereka yang akan menjual kopi yang dibawa Naruto dari East Blue menuju daerah dingin di North Blue.

"Lalu, aku pernah mendengar dari orang-orang yang lebih memilih kembali ke laut All Blue, katanya disana ada Bajak Laut yang siap mengubahmu menjadi batu, menjadikannya boneka mainan, dan hal-hal mengerikan lainnya yang aku tak ingin coba." Sambungnya lagi.

Sedikit menggelikan memang, mendengar orang yang berangkat menuju Grand Line untuk mencari harta milik Gol D. Roger malah kembali dengan wajah pucat pasi karena teman sekapalnya berubah menjadi batu, tapi lihatlah sisi baiknya, kau bisa hidup tenang di lautan yang tenang dan memiliki pekerjaan yang bisa membuatmu hidup tenang pula. Bukannya menjadi Bajak Laut dan pergi ke laut dan mencari harta yang belum tentu ada.

"Lalu untuk apa kau makan Akuma no Mi, bakayarou! Setidaknya kau mungkin bisa melindungi nyawa kita berdua saat dijarah nanti, lagipula aku juga mantan Angkatan Laut jadi kenapa kau harus takut?" Sungut sang paman ringan, dan Naruto sadar ada sedikit nada ejekan yang terkandung di dalamnya. Paranoid, sifat yang entah Naruto adopsi darimana. Pernah terfikirkan oleh pamannya bahwa sifat satu ini diadopsi Naruto setelah melihat tayangan gulat melalui den-den mushi visual ketika ia berumur 5 tahun. _"Don't try this at home, at school, or anywhere. Stay save."_ Ya, mungkin slogan itu telah mendoktrin Naruto kecil hingga memiliki sifat paranoid akut seperti sekarang ini.

"Melindungi katamu? Sementara kekuatan yang kudapat malah memungkinkanku untuk mengeluarkan wajan penggorengan bukannya meriam siap tembak atau kekuatan keren lainnya." Ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk wajah pamannya menggunakan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Dan yang kulihat selama ini, Angkatan Laut yang ditugaskan di Loguetown lebih sering membawa senjata untuk berjaga, bukannya majalah porno yang diselipkan di dalam hakama." Asap mulai keluar dari lubang hidung dan telinga Naruto, menahan emosi ketika berdebat dengan pamannya adalah hal wajib, meski sang paman juga kadang tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah yang diperdebatkan.

"Lalalalala~ aku tidak mendengarmu~ lalalalala~"

Panjang umur.

"Konoyarou~" Lirih Naruto dengan wajah facepalm.

 **.**

 **Meanwhile**

 **.**

"Mugiwara no Luffy, 30.000.000 berri. Akan kuburu dia." Asap dari cerutu yang dihisap mengepul di sekitar wajah Smoker yang sedang menggenggam poster buronan milik Luffy. Dia kecolongan satu langkah, dan dia yakin akan segera menyusulnya ke Grand Line.

Smoker 'Si Pemburu Putih' adalah batu karang yang sulit diewati oleh para Bajak Laut pemula selama kurun waktu hampir 3 tahun belakangan ini, dan baru kali ini ada kelompok yang berhasil lolos darinya. Loguetown adalah wilayahnya, namun bocah bernama Monkey D. Luffy entah bagaimana selalu bisa meloloskan diri darinya ataupun prajurit Angkatan Laut lainnya.

"Smoker-san, apa kita juga akan berlayar ke Grand Line?" Seorang gadis berkacamata bertanya pada Smoker yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Tidak, kita akan berada disini selama satu minggu lagi. Kong-san yang memberitahuku tadi, sementara ini kita tunggu Kapten Hina dan anggotanya datang untuk menggantikanku disini." Smoker menghisapnya dua cerutu yang ada di mulutnya, padahal dia berharap malam ini atau besok dia pergi ke Grand Line untuk memburu Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, namun Fleet Admiral Kong malah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu selama satu minggu untuk mencarikan pengganti sementara selama dirinya berlayar ke Grand Line.

"Wakarimashita. Lalu, laki-laki yang bersama Uzumaki Naruto itu bukannya dia seorang Admiral?" Tanda tanya besar muncul di benak Tashigi, apa yang sedang dilakukan seorang Admiral di Loguetown? Bukannya lebih baik jika Angkatan Laut sekelas dia ditempatkan di Grand Line atau Shin Sekai? Tempat berkumpulnya Yonkou.

"Ya, aku juga pernah bertemu dengannya sekali ketika di Marineford. Kurasa dia mundur dari jabatannya. Lagipula Sengoku-san sudah menggantikan tempatnya sebagai Admiral Angkatan Laut. Tapi aku tak menyangka orang kuat seperti dia-"

"Keluar dari Angkatan Laut." Tashigi melengkapi kalimat Smoker yang sempat digantungkan di akhirnya. Bukan sekedar menebak, namun harusnya seorang Angkatan Laut memakai setidaknya atribut yang berhubungan dengan Angkatan Laut seperti Topi ataupun Haori yang sering dipakai oleh Angkatan Laut dengan pangkat tinggi seperti dia. Namun nyatanya, yang Tashigi dan Smoker lihat semalam adalah pakaian biasa.

 **.**

 **Scene Break**

 **.**

 **Slash! Slash! Slash!**

Naruto mengayunkan katana ciptaannya senada dengan gerak tubuhnya. Kanan, kiri, tebas vertikal, tebas horizontal, tusuk dan menghindar. Lalu mengulangi gerakan yang sama hingga beberapa kali. Bukan untuk mengasah diri dan sebagai persiapan jika dirinya berhadapan dengan situasi hidup dan mati, namun hanya sekedar menjaga kebugaran dan pengasahan imajinasi yang selama ini menjadi batasan kekuatan Akuma no Mi miliknya.

"Teknik berpedangmu payah, masuklah ke Angkatan Laut dan mintalah Momonga melatihmu." Pamannya yang baru saja datang dari pelabuhan mengomentari hasil latihan Naruto. Setelah debat semalaman akhirnya Naruto setuju jika kopinya dijual di Grand Line, itupun dengan syarat harus memiliki keuntungan 3x lipat dari biasanya.

"Urusai~ Cepatlah angkut keperluan kita ke kapal sebelum aku berubah fikiran." Sahut Naruto dengan gerakan tangan mengusir.

"Sudah kulakukan, dan kita berangkat malam ini." Ujar sang paman santai seraya masuk ke apartemen.

"Oh, satu lagi. Sebaiknya persiapkan otakmu, kita mungkin akan menghadapi situasi genting setelah melewati Reverse Mountain. Ganbatte ne~" Sambungnya lagi.

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada ketana miliknya, ini akan menjadi pekan yang panjang dan sulit. Memantapkan hati memang bukan perkara mudah apalagi jika kau memiliki kejadian traumatis yang terus terngiang dikepalamu setiap malam. Ia yakin pelajaran dasar dalam bertahan hidup yang diajarkan oleh orang tuanya saja belum cukup jika menghadapi situasi itu sekali lagi. Ia harus lebih kuat dan harus mulai menghilangkan sifat paranoidnya terhadap lautan jika ingin bertahan setelah melewati arus yang membelah gunung tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda denganku!" Dan siang itu adalah siang terakhir dalam kehidupan normal yang dialami Naruto.

Selanjutnya, menghadapi kegilaan lautan dan mungkin bertemu dengan Bajak Laut yang lebih merepotkan dari kelompok Topi Jerami adalah hal yang akan ia jumpai setiap hari.

Ia harus belajar, apapun itu. Teknik menembak, berpedang, memanah, ataupun pengobatan pertama adalah hal dasar yang harus ia miliki jika ingin bertahan di Grand Line.

Ia harus belajar, apapun itu. Haki ataupun Rokushiki, pengendalian mental, dan penguasaan kekuatan dari Akuma no Mi miliknya adalah langkah kedua yang harus ia kuasai jika ingin sampai hidup-hidup di East Blue.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Note :

\- A fuckin' new story? Yang satu belom kelar malah nambah kerjaan. By the way, mengaplikasikan karakter satu ke karakter lain itu lumayan susah juga. Well, kita sudah lihat Naruto yang superior di beberapa Fic sebelah, di tunjang dengan kualitas cerita yang *katanya* bagus, jadwal update tetap, dan beberapa keunggulan lainnya. Lalu kenapa tidak mencoba keluar dari zona nyaman? They might call me crazy, but who fuckin' cares?

\- Logia? Zoan keren? Paramecia kuat? lol, Monkey D. Luffy juga kebagian jadi karet :v Jadi kenapa harus meminta lebih saat apa yang kita punya sudah cukup? #CieePesanMoral

\- Nevertari Vivi? Tunggu di Reverse Mountain Arc dan Alabasta Arc. Itupun kalau ceritanya nyampe kesana. Koreksi, itupun kalau ceritanya minta disambung ke chapter selanjutnya.

\- Terima kasih. Silahkan Foll, Fav, dan Review cerita ini jika kalian berkenan.

Purwokerto, 19 September2016.

Fahmi Mughni.


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal?**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, General.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan, Hujan Typo, Burem, melenceng jauh dari Canon Setting, dan segala keanehannya.**

"talk"

'inner'

 **"Effect / Sound effect / other"**

 **Soru! Higan! Rankyaku! Jet Bazooka! Gatling Gun! Hiken!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip Time (A couple month later. .)**

 **Alabasta (Present)**

Oase di tengah padang pasir yang tandus, Negeri yang terbentang luas namun seolah terkurung dalam lingkaran pasir. Negeri bernama Alabasta.

Alabasta sendiri bukan tempat yang cocok untuk bersantai, namun tentu saja Negeri ini adalah tempat yang cocok untuk berdagang. Berbagai barang dagangan, pemasok kebutuhan pokok, dan manusia dari berbagai tempat memenuhi alun-alun kota, tentu saja kebanyakan untuk melakukan transaksi jual-beli. Tak ketinggalan para penjaga istana yang setiap harinya berpatroli untuk menjaga keadaan pasar yang menjadi pusat perekonomian kota tetap aman.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda 22 tahun dengan rambut berwarna pirang juga masuk dalam hiruk pikuk perdagangan di Alabasta. Mengikuti sang paman, Naruto berangkat dari Loguetown sekitar dua bulan lalu.

Naruto yang ditemani sang paman pergi ke Alabasta untuk menjual kopi yang di hasilkan oleh perkebunan yang dikelola desanya di East Blue. Salah satu kopi terbaik dari daerah tropis yang terkenal di lautan All Blue dihasilkan di desanya. Sejak kecil, Naruto juga sering melihat Angkatan Laut ataupun pedagang biasa keluar-masuk ke desanya untuk memenuhi stok kopi di kapal mereka, dan hasilnya jutaan hingga puluhan juta berri masuk ke kas desa untuk digunakan sebagai modal pembangunan dan lain lain.

 **Later. .**

'Kusso, tempat ini panas sekali. .'

Naruto berjalan di sekitar alun-alun, suasana ramai masih terlihat sama saat pertama kali Naruto menginjakan kaki ke tempat ini, padahal hari sudah hampir sore dan suhu udara belum juga turun. Angin dari gurun juga masih mendominasi dibandingkan dengan angin dari arah laut, dan sepertinya butuh waktu 3-4 jam lagi supaya suhu bisa turun. Setidaknya itulah kalkulasi singkat dari Naruto.

"Ah, sepertiya aku pernah melihat restoran ini di Loguetown. Hmm, apa mereka membuka cabang disini?"

"Bah, siapa yang peduli. Sebaiknya aku masuk, lagipula aku sudah lapar." Naruto bermonolog sendiri melihat restoran bernama Spice Bean yang dirasa sedikit familiar baginya.

'Ah. . Aku baru ingat, nama tempat ini sama dengan tempat terakhir aku mengobrol dengan orang itu. Haha, lucu sekali. Ano Mugiwara no yarou.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke restoran tersebut, didorong rasa lapar dan juga haus akibat suhu panas yang melanda kota, juga mungkin suhu di dalam akan lebih dingin daripada terus-terusan di jalan seperti ini.

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

 **.**

Yappari, seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya, disnini jauh lebih dingin daripada diluar. Kipas angin di atas sana sangat membantu, juga ruangan yang sepertinya lebih besar daripada di Loguetown menjadikan udara lebih bebas.

 **Rule number twenty six, enjoy the little things.**

Tak ada masalah dengan makanannya, dagingnya cukup enak dan porsinya juga lumayan. Yang disayangkan hanya aku tidak melihat pelayan cantik seperti di Loguetown, aku memang melihat beberapa perempuan yang jadi pelayan disini, tapi menurut perkiraanku usia mereka sudah diatas 30 tahun. Yah, setidaknya aku bisa makan dengan tenang, itu sudah cukup.

 **Later. .**

"Gochisousama desu~" Ahh, kenyang sekali. Sebaiknya aku langsung pergi, pamanku biasanya menghubungiku lewat den den mushi, tapi aku juga sudah lama duduk disini jadi kurasa aku hanya tinggal bayar bill makanan dan minuman yang kupesan tadi.

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

 **.**

Kegaduhan semakin menjadi setelah Smoker masuk kedalam restoran. Pada awalnya ia mengejar Portgas D. Ace disekitar pelabuhan utama, namun sayangnya ia kehilangan jejaknya di area alun-alun kota. Terlebih matanya sempat melihat salah seorang kru dari kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami saat ia sedang mengejar orang yang dijuluki Hiken no Ace yang kini duduk dihadapannya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Portgas D. Ace juga datang ke Alabasta bukan untuk mencari keributan, dia datang ke tempat penuh pasir ini untuk mencari seseorang yang kabarnya pernah singgah disini sebulan lalu, namun saat di pelabuhan dia malah sempat bentrok dengan beberapa prajurit dari Angkatan Laut dan akhirnya kejar-kejaran dengan Kapten mereka. Smoker 'Si Pemburu Putih'.

Berbeda dengan Smoker, dia datang ketempat ini setelah agennya yang ikut melacak kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dikabarkan melakukan kontak dengan Baroque Works, salah satu kelompok teroris yang dipimpin oleh salah satu dari Ouka Shichibukai, Sir Crocodile.

Smoker memang tengah memburu Mugiwara no Kaizoku-dan setelah kontak pertama mereka di Loguetown sekitar dua bulan lalu, namun dirinya sempat kehilangan jejak mereka karena berlayar terlebih dahulu di malam hari. Akhirnya setelah dua bulan menunggu kabar, agennya memberitahukan padanya bahwa mereka ada di Alabasta, dan kabar terakhir yang ia dengar ia sedang mengejar Crocodile. Ia tidak tahu tujuannya, namun jika Topi Jerami bergabung dengan mereka, dipastikan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk yang akan menimpa tempat ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana jika kita mulai pestanya?" Ace bertanya dengan nada santai, dirinya juga tahu jika melawan Smoker dalam kondisi tidak prima akan sangat merepotkan. Ditambah musuhnya kali ini juga seorang Logia, beruntung setelah pengejaran tadi ia sempat memulihkan tenaganya dengan makan di tempat ini tanpa sepengetahuan Angkatan Laut yang mengejarnya.

 **Swoosh!**

Smoker sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuknya, sebagian tangan kanannya juga sudah ia ubah menjadi asap yang memang menjadi elemennya

"Ku tak akan bisa kabur lagi setelah ini, Hiken no Ace.

 **GOMU GOMU NO. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **White- . . .** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **ROCKET. . . !**

DHUAAAKKKK!

 **.**

Naruto berjalan kearah pelayan yang sedang memintanya mengurus bill makanan di ruangan sebelah, sudah Naruto duga ternyata restoran cabang di Alabasta memang lebih bagus daripada di Loguetown. Ruangan luas yang terbagi menjadi dua ruangan pun masih berada setingkat diatas restoran cabang yang berada di Loguetown.

Tak berselang lama setelah ia sampai di ruang sebelah, direksinya fokus pada dua orang yang saling berhadapan di ruangan yang baru saja ia masuki, pelayan yang ia ikuti juga terlihat gemetaran. Takut? Hal yang sama juga ia lihat pada beberapa pengunjung restoran yang menepi dari tengah-tengah ruangan karena atmosfer yang dikeluarkan dua orang disana.

'Dia kan. . Manusia asap dari Loguetown. Apa yang ia lakukan disini?' Batin Naruto.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar seseorang berteriak dari luar, namun ia hiraukan karena atensinya ia fokuskan kepada dua orang yang situasinya makin memanas, apalagi setelah orang dengan topi oranye seolah mengejek si manusia asap dengan cara duduk santai.

"Ku tak akan bisa kabur lagi setelah ini, Hiken no Ace.

 **GOMU GOMU NO. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **White- . . .** "

 **.**

 **.**

 **ROCKET. . . !**

 **Swoosh. . . !**

DHUAAAKKKK!

Naruto memasang wajah poker sesaat setelah kejadian yng tiba-tiba terjadi dihadapannya, orang aneh yang terbang lalu menabrak dua orang aneh lainnya yang sepertinya akan berkelahi di dalam sebuah restoran yang kebetulan salah satu diantara orang aneh itu adalah si manusia asap dari Loguetown.

'Wah, jadi ini adalah Grandline. Lautan dan daratannya sama-sama aneh' fikir Naruto

"Bwhahahaha... Restoran! Aku akhirnya menemukan Restoran!"

"Paman, aku ingin makan. Cepat cepat, bawakan aku makanan." Monkey D. Luffy dengan tampang tak berdosanya langsung memesan makanan pada sang koki restoran yang kebetulan baru saja melayani seseorang yang dikirimnya ke gedung sebelah lewat cara yang aneh. Ini terlalu kebetulan atau memang Grandline penuh dengan kebetulan?

"A-ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar." Sang koki hanya bisa tersenyum miring melihat sang pelanggan baru yang nampak tak peduli pada nasib dua orang yang baru ditabraknya itu.

Sementara Naruto yang tadi hanya diam dan menonton opera singkat yang ditampilkan tiga orang aneh tersebut mundur sedikit demi sedikit ke arah barisan para pelanggan yang lain, pasalnya masalah seaneh ini hanya bisa ia jumpai dengan orang aneh yang pernah ia temui di Loguetown. Mugiwara no Luffy, Kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami yang tempo hari mengajaknya bergabung dengan kelompoknya.

'Sebaiknya aku langsung pergi, toh tidak ada yang memperhatikanku.' Naruto yang hendak mengambil langkah seribu terkejut dengan suara dengungan dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Niat awalnya ia tak ingin ambil pusing tentang masalah yang akan si Topi Jerami alami, tetapi entah kenapa kerumunan makin banyak dan membuatnya tidak bisa keluar dari restoran.

'Sial, aku terjebak diantara kumpulan manusia aneh'

"Mugiwara, sudah kuduga kau ada di tempat ini. Alabasta" Suasana makin tegang, Kapten Smoker yang sudah memiliki mood buruk di awal hari kini makin kesal terhadap apa yang Luffy lakukan padanya beberapa menit lalu. Menyerangnya dari belakang dan melemparkannya ke tembok di depannya bersama Portgas D. Ace yang kebetulan terlibat konfrontasi singkat dengannya tepat sebelum Luffy memaksa Smoker untuk mencium tembok barusan.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Luffy merentangkan tangannya kedepan saat Smoker mulai melangkah kearahnya.

KRAUKK, GLEKK

"Uwm, Gwochicwho swama dwessu~" Luffy memakan semua makanan yang tersisa dalam sekali suap, lantas membungkuk untuk menghormati dewa makanan dan pergi kabur dari Smoker yang nampaknya sedang kesal terhadapnya.

"Konoyarou! Mugiwara!" Smoker yang sudah dongkol setengah mati merubah sebagian tubuhnya menjadi asap dan terbang mengikuti Luffy yang berlari terlebih dahulu guna menyelamatkan diri.

"Awas!"

!

Teriakan salah satu penduduk sekitar mengagetkan Naruto yang sedari tadi berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

"Dibelakangmu bodoh!" Timpalnya lagi.

Refleks, Naruto lalu mengeluarkan kursi baja dari dalam jubah ala padang pasir yang ia kenakan setelah mendengar peringatan yang diucapkan penduduk setempat. Tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga, Naruto juga melihat sekilas dari raut yang ditunjukan oleh penduduk itu. Kaget dan panik melihat sesuatu dari belakang tubuhnya datang secara tiba-tiba. Itulah yang Naruto simpulkan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto mengayunkan kursi baja yang ia pegang guna menghentikan sesuatu yang diperingatkan oleh penduduk sekitar barusan. Dan dalam sekali pukul-

 **BAAAAANG!**

Headshot diberikan Naruto pada wajah Smoker yang kini tercetak jelas di permukaan kursi baja yang Naruto pegang. Aw, itu pasti berbekas.

"Are?! Gawat." Kami-sama sepertinya memang tak menginginkan ia hidup normal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Note :

\- Aku merasa kurang dengan chapter ini, juga beberapa adegan yang aku lupa di Arc Alabasta ini makin mempersulitku, ditambah banyaknya adegan lucu di Arc ini juga makin bikin pusing karena aku sendiri kesulitan mengaplikasikannya kedalam bentuk tulisan. Pertama mungkin efek suara dan penggambaran ekspresi yang di ilustrasikan Oda kedalam Anime memang tingkatnya jauh diatas kemampuan saya *meski efeknya masih kasar dibandingkan dengan yang sekarang, faktor teknologi mempengaruhi setiap pembuatan Anime pada setiap masa. Contoh Eureika 7 yang memiliki Visual Key paling bagus pada eranya, dan kini digantikan dengan beberapa Anime dengan kualitas Visual yang tingkatnya jauh diatas.* Ditambah komedi klasik dari One Piece seperti gigi hiu dan beberapa adegan komedi yang menurut saya sangat fenomenal adalah salah satu dari kesulitan dalam mengaplikasikannya kedalam sebuah tulisan. Editor dan Mangaka sama-sama punya skil Dewa :v All Hail Eiichiro Oda.

\- Refrensi di juga sedikit, jadi saya tidak tahu harus mengambil inspirasi darimana. Catatan buat Author Indo yang malah gemar membuat Fic Yaoi malah merusak moodku dalam membaca di Fandom ini. One Piece dibuat bukan untuk hal-hal romantis. Ingat! Boa Hancock saja dijadikan Friendzone oleh Luffy.

\- Berkenan membantu? silahkan pm saya lewat fb a/n Fahmi Mughni atau bisa via e-mail di 17

\- Words? aku gak ada masalah dengan jumlah kecilnya, chapter awal ini sama dengan chapter awal One Piece yang sepertinya memang aku lupa harus di bagaimanakan. Dan mungkin akan bertambah seiring cerita berlanjut ke Arc yang lebih fresh seperti Water Seven, Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark, Shabaody Archipelago, Amazon Lily, Impel Down, Marineford dan yang lainnya. Hell, Loguetown sama Alabasta itu jadul banget men, aku aja perlu sedikit refrensi seperti download ulang dan baca review dari RokushikiMaster mengenai dua Arc ini, meski hasilnya sedikit amburadul dari yang aku konsepkan sejak awal.

\- Terima kasih untuk Review yang masuk dan juga untuk Fav & Foll Fic ini.

\- Terakhir, berkenankah kalian jika memberikan sedikit review saran mengenai Arc Alabasta? Bagi yang ingat ataupun bagi yang sedang berusaha melawan lupa seperti saya, saya tampung semua. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Salem, 4 November 2016

Fahmi Mughni


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal?**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, General.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan, Hujan Typo, Burem, melenceng jauh dari Canon Setting, dan segala keanehannya.**

"talk"

'inner'

 **"Effect / Sound effect / other"**

 **Soru! Higan! Rankyaku! Jet Bazooka! Gatling Gun! Hiken!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAAAAANG!**

Headshot diberikan Naruto pada wajah Smoker yang kini tercetak jelas di permukaan kursi baja yang Naruto pegang.

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis Naruto, bulu kuduknya merinding melihat pemandangan horor yang tak sengaja ia ciptakan beberapa detik lalu, dalam hati Naruto mengumpat kenapa harus disaat seperti ini dia ketiban sial. Parahnya, Angkatan Laut yang ia hantam kepalanya dengan wajan penggorengan di Loguetown malah kini muncul di Alabasta. Tepat diwajah, menggunakan kursi baja yang massanya tiga kali lipat dari wajan penggorengan, dan pasti lebih sakit. Ouch.

"Sumimasen.." Naruto mundur beberapa langkah seraya mengangkat tangannya ke udara tanda menyerah.

"Maksudku, kau tahu- Aku tidak sengaja melakukan itu padamu. Tehehe.." Naruto melihat Smoker yang mulai bangkit berdiri semakin gemetar, kakinya tidak bisa berkompromi dengan keadaan. Kenapa tidak langsung lari saja, itu lebih jantan daripada ngompol di celana.

"Kau melanggar pasal 56 ayat 69 Undang Undang Pemerintah Dunia mengenai penyerangan terhadap anggota Angkatan Laut menggunakan senjata, baik itu senjata tajam, senjata api, ataupun benda tumpul yang tak didasari apa-apa. Kedua, kau melanggar pasal 77 ayat 108 Undang Undang Pemerintah Dunia mengenai membantu pelarian Bajak Laut, perampok, bandit, dan kriminal lainnya. Ketiga, kau melanggar pasal 43 ayat 222 Undang Undang Pemerintah Dunia perihal terlibatnya dalam hal menghalang-halangi tugas Angkatan Laut dalam menegakkan keadilan. Kau didakwa dengan pasal berlapis dan akan kupastikan kau mendekam di Impel Down untuk waktu yang lama." Ujar Smoker seraya berdiri secara perlahan menggunakan bantuan Nanashaku Jitte miliknya. Darah segar mengucur dari lubang hidung dan beberapa bagian wajahnya yang lecet juga terus mengeluarkan darah. Tulang hidung yang dirasa patah, memar, lebam dan masih banyak luka ringan lainnya yang membuat Smoker kehilangan wajahnya di muka umum karena di gampar oleh seseorang menggunakan kursi baja.

"Onore- Uzumaki Naruto, kau akan benar-benar kubunuh kali ini!" Smoker berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menghiraukan rasa sakit yang masih berdenyut di wajahnya, tujuannya hanya satu yaitu membalas perlakuan yang dilakukan makhluk pirang itu kepadanya.

"Oey. Cotto- Tunggu dulu, aku kan sudah minta maa-GYAAAAHHH!" Smoker mengayunkan Jitte miliknya tepat sebelum Naruto mengulangi kalimat maafnya

 **BAAAAANG!**

 **BAANG!**

 **BAANG!**

 **BAANG!**

 **BAANG!**

Smoker terus memukulinya dengan membabi buta, beruntung Naruto dapat menahan gempuran Smoker menggunakan kursi baja yang masih ia pegang, meski kondisi kursi baja tersebut sudah penyok disana sini terutama di bagian alas duduk yang tercetak jelas wajah Smoker disana.

 **TAP TAP TAP. . SEEETT!**

 **WHITE. . BLOW**

Smoker menembakan awan asap tebal dari lengan kanannya untuk menghantam Naruto dengan serangan yang cepat dan keras. Lengannya ia ubah menjadi awan asap yang bergerak menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi namun tidak dengan tinjunya, ia bermaksud menggunakan serangan jarak jauh berupa pukulan langsung menggunakan kekuatan buah iblisnya. Moku Moku no Mi

'Kusso, aku mati langkah-'

 **SWOOOOSHH**

 **GREB!**

'Nani?! Pukulan tipuan?!' Naruto terjebak, dirinya tak habis pikir ditipu dengan kekuatan Smoker yang memang seorang Logia, ia yakin sudah menahan pukulan jarak jauh Smoker dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, tapi yang ia dapat adalah asap yang melewati tubuhnya dan ia harus kembali terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mencengkram lehernya. Itu tangan Smoker yang tadi.

"Matilah!"

 **WHITE. . LAUNCHER**

Smoker kemudian merubah tubuh bagian bawahnya menjadi asap dan meluncurkan tubuhnya seperti roket, tangan kanan yang masih mencengkram leher Naruto ia gunakan sebagai pasak untuk tetap mempertahankan jalur lajunya sementara tangan kirinya ia rentangkan untuk melakukan serangan tersinkronisasi.

 **CLOTHESLINE**

Lengan kiri yang Smoker rentangkan sukses menghantam leher Naruto dan membuat tubuh Naruto berputar 360 derajat karena serangan barusan. Serangan yang ia yakini dapat mengganggu pernafasan lawan dan mematahkan sebagian tulang dada itu sukses ia lancarkan pada Naruto.

Naruto sendiri merasakan nyeri yang hebat di tenggorokannya akibat serangan dari Smoker, ia menghirup oksigen dalam jumlah yang banyak dan sesekali terbatuk-atuk karena efek yang masih ia rasakan dari serangan barusan.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, aku tidak jadi membawamu ke Impel Down. Tetapi, aku akan langsung mengeksekusimu disini. Kriminal sepertimu pantas mendapatkannya." Ujar Smoker seraya mengacungkan Jitte miliknya kearah Naruto yang masih mengerang kesakitan dilantai.

"Ohok- Cough- Kusso, padahal aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertengkaran kalian. Ohok, sial sakit sekali." Naruto masih berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk melancarkan pernafasannya yang sempat terganggu.

"Sekali kriminal tetaplah seorang kriminal, meski harga kepalamu sudah dicabut di Loguetown, tapi cara pandangku terhadap kriminal sama saja. Kau adalah sampah diantara sampah yang lainnya. Dan apa yang aku lakukan terhadap sampah sepertimu adalah dengan mengeksekusimu ditempat, supaya kelak dimasa depan tidak ada lagi manusia yang terlahir sebagai sampah." Kalimat Smoker barusan sebenarnya cukup menohok hati Naruto, harus berapa kali ia jelaskan bahwa kejadian tersebut tidaklah disengaja dan apa-apaan perbandingannya itu? Ia bukan Bajak Laut tapi disamakan dengan kriminal.

"Oey oey oey, bukankah pertarungan antara Kapten Angkatan Laut dan Penduduk biasa itu tidak seimbang? Apa sebegitu takutnya kau hingga harus melampiaskan kekesalanmu kepada penduduk biasa?" Suara interupsi datang dari arah lubang di dinding yang dibuat Luffy beberapa waktu lalu. Portgas D. Ace berjalan dengan santai kearah Smoker yang masih menghunuskan Jitte-nya kearah Naruto. Walau dengan keadaan yang sama berantakannya dengan Smoker akibat hantaman dadakan dari seseorang tapi nampaknya efek yang di dapat tidaklah seberapa.

"Ya ampun, aku akan mengurus orang yang telah menabrakkan ku ke tembok nanti. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sebentar?" Portgas D. Ace yang sama dongkolnya dengan Smoker mulai merubah sebagian tubuhnya menjadi api. Area topi, dada, lengan, jari dan bagian tubuh yang lainnya.

Sementara situasi antara Smoker dan Portgas D. Ace makin memanas, Naruto mencoba memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur dari area pertarungan, ia menyeret tubuhnya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki keluar dari pertarungan yang memang sebenarnya tidak harus ia ikuti, namun apa daya Smoker sudah terlebih dahulu kalap padanya.

'Tehe, ini kesempatanku. Sebaiknya aku langsung menyelinap dan kabur dari Angkatan Laut gila itu. Teme, akan kubalas kau lain kali.'

Naruto sudah pulih, setidaknya sakit di tenggorokannya sudah berkurang meski tak dipungkiri ia harus berobat ke dokter supaya sembuh dengan total. Naruto sudah menduga dari awal, Alabasta adalah sebuah Negeri yang dipenuhi orang orang gila. Gila Harta, Jabatan, Wanita, hingga gila berkelahi pun ada di sini. Apa memang manusia dari Grandline itu memang fanatik terhadap hal-hal aneh nan merepotkan? Seperti contoh, beberapa hari setelah Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di Alabasta, ia melihat pertengkaran Suami-Isteri -setidaknya itu yang Naruto asumsikan- dimulai dari sang suami yang menuduh sang isteri berelingkuh dengan tetangganya yang kebetulan juga sudah berumah tangga dan sang isteri yang tak mau kalah malah berbalik menuduh sang suami berselingkuh dengan adiknya yang entah kenapa sebegitu kebetulannya juga sudah menikah. Bukankah kejadian tersebut sangat aneh dan sangat tidak penting untuk di perdebatkan, suami dan isteri sama-sama selingkuh kenapa dari awal mereka harus menikah jika akhirnya mereka berselingkuh? Dasar otak udang.

Satu hal aneh lagi, orang-orang di sekitar alun-alun terus membicarakan harga kepala sang raja penguasa Alabasta. Jika berhasil memenggal kepala sang raja dan menyerahkannya ke organisasi Barara-Baroko, etto. . Barowo- atau entah apa namanya maka akan dihadiahkan sejumlah uang sebagai imbalan. Gila! Raja saja kepalanya jadi rebutan penduduk yang gila harta, apa jadinya jika semua penduduk pulau di Grandline memiliki fetish yang sama dengan penduduk Alabasta?

Grandline penuh dengan kebetulan dan hal aneh.

Jika saja hari itu ia memilih kabur ke North Blue, hidupnya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Ah! Kau yang dari Loguetown."

'SIAAAAAAAAAALLLLL!'

Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini Naruto bertemu kembali dengan monster aneh bernama Luffy, padahal ia sudah lari sejauh mungkin dari masalah yang menimpanya di restoran tadi namun tak disangka ia malah bertemu dengan masalah yang lebih besar dari yang barusan.

"Sudah kuduga kau mau bergabung denganku, kau repot-repot menyusul kami hingga ke Alabasta untuk mencariku. Ahahaha, rasanya senang sekali." Luffy dengan tampang polosnya malah memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat geli pantat Naruto. Bergabung? Sebenarnya orang ini lahir dari rahim manusia atau rahim kuda sih?

"Siapa yang mau bergabung denganmu, teme. Kusso-gaki. Baka!"

"Maa maa maa~ Jangan sungkan begitu. Etto, siapa namamu? Nato?" Hell, ia bahkan lupa namanya.

"Ugh. Ternyata dugaanku benar, kau keluar dari rahim kuda. Diasuh hingga besar oleh monyet berwajah bandit dan anak buahnya yang merupakan kera cebol dan kera penakut." Umpat Naruto pelan, wajah kusut Naruto menampakan aura yang bersahabat dengan area sekitarnya. Entah kenapa dirinya kini mulai merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Smoker dan orang yang satunya lagi. Dongkol setengah mati.

Kami-sama, aku hanya ingin hidup normal bersama orang normal dan tinggal di lingkungan yang normal pula. Sebenarnya apa dosaku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **-** Lumayan, kebetulan moodku sedang dalam kondisi baik, jadi hasilnya dijamin ancur.

-Terima kasih partisipasinya dalam kolom review meski gak bisa dibalas satu-satu karena keterbatasan sarana dan prasarana.

-Maafkan atas wordnya yang masih sedikit-sedikit, menyesuaikan draft sama ide susah-susah gampang

-Fic punyaku yang lain jadi terbengkalai, gapapa tar di tulis lagi

-Review bila berkenan

Thanks

Fahmi Mughni


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal?**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, General.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan, Hujan Typo, Burem, melenceng jauh dari Canon Setting, dan segala keanehannya.**

"talk"

'inner'

 **"Effect / Sound effect / other"**

 **Soru! Higan! Rankyaku! Jet Bazooka! Gatling Gun! Hiken!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Point of View**

 **Kehidupanku menjadi kacau**

Aku baru teringat, ketika aku dilahirkan oleh Ibuku, ada badai besar di luar sana hingga kehidupanku di masa sekarang sangat kacau?

Padahal sedari kecil aku sudah taat pada aturan dan menjadi anak yang baik. Mandi sendiri, tidur sendiri, tidak ngompol saat tidur, tidak pernah membantah perintah orang tua, selalu berdoa pada kami-sama, mengunjungi makam nenek moyang, hingga tak pernah mencuri. Semuanya kulakukan karena tidak ingin tertimpa kesialan dikemudian hari.

Tapi kenapa setelah aku beranjak dewasa masalah kian datang menghampiriku? Apa karena disaat remaja aku memakan buah iblis? Mungkin disitu letak masalahnya.

Buah iblis memang di bedakan menjadi tiga kategori. Logia, Paramecia, dan Zoan. Tetapi entah kenapa yang kupikirkan malah hanya terbagi menjadi dua golongan saja. Nasib baik dan nasib buruk. Mungkin aku memakan yang bergolongan nasib buruk. Sial.

Apa aku harus membuat permohonan doa 5 berri kepada dewa supaya hidupku terselamatkan?

Atau aku harus mendaki gunung dan mengganti namaku setelah turun gunung?

Atau aku harus masuk kembali ke rahim Ibuku dan terlahir kembali menjadi orang lain?

Atau- atau, atau- banyak sekali 'atau' dan 'jika' yang saat ini berputar di kepalaku.

Kembali ke akar masalah, ah ralat. Kembali kepada masalah yang saat ini sedang kuhadapi. Kapten berasap brengsek, marinir mata empat seksi, rentenir seksi, koki mesum brengsek, rakun bodoh brengsek, pinokio penakut brengsek, lumut berjalan brengsek, manusia karet brengsek, dan putri raja seksi. Sialnya kini aku satu ruangan dengan mereka, berbagi oksigen yang sama dengan mereka, dan ditawan oleh orang yang sama pula dengan mereka. Si reptil pasir brengsek dan sekertarisnya yang aduhai seksi.

"Ternyata benar selama ini kau bekerja sama dengan mereka, Uzumaki Naruto-yarou!" Geh.. Orang ini tidak ada habisnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan bagian dari mereka, Kapten berasap brengsek-yarou!"

"Teme!-"

"Oey! Keluarkan aku dari sini supaya aku bisa menghajarmu, Crocodile!" Satu orang gila berteriak kepada orang gila lainnya yang sedang menghisap cerutu di depan sana dengan raut muka yang ingin kuhantam dengan tongkat golf. Ah, sial. Sekertarisnya seksi sekali. uunnchh. Aku bersumpah jika aku keluar dari sini hidup-hidup akan kuhantam juga sekertaris seksi itu dengan tongkat 'golf'-ku yang lain.

"Borgol yang dipasangkan ini? Kairoseki-kan?" Si rentenir seksi bertanya entah pada siapa. Kairoseki? Nama bodoh macam apa itu?

"Ya, kau benar sekali nona pencuri. Kairoseki adalah material terkuat untuk membuat borgol sekaligus menekan kekuatan pengguna buah iblis hingga titik dimana mereka tak bisa menggunakannya lagi." Kudengar suara si sekertaris seksi menjawab pertanyaan si rentenir seksi tadi. Tunggu! Menekan? Pantas tubuhku serasa hilang tenaga, kekuatanku juga hilang secara mendadak ketika borgol ini dipasang oleh banci brengsek dan preman pasar brengsek kemarin.

Tapi!

"Daijobu, pell pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu di luar sana. Aku percaya padanya." Kali ini giliran si putri raja seksi yang berbicara. Pell? Maksudmu alat pell? Melakukan sesuatu? Mimpi apa aku semalam. Ya Tuhan. . .

 **SET SET SET**

Sedikit lagi.

"Maa~ maa~ biarkan mereka berteriak sepuasnya. Miss All Sunday, pergi cari Mr. One dan Mr. Two. Suruh mereka mengahdapku sekarang, aku punya tugas untuk mereka berdua." Kini giliran si bos besar yang bicara, reptil pasir brengsek itu pasti akan mengeksekusi kami di depan publik bersama raja negeri ini. Tidak, aku tidak mau mati perjaka.

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengatakannya.

"Oey rentenir se- uhm rentenir brengsek." Dia menoleh, bagus.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, si sekertaris seksi itu pasti menyuruh preman pasar brengsek dan banci brengsek itu untuk mengeksekusi kita. Jadi, sebelum terlambat. ." Aku menjeda kalimatku sebentar, memberikan kesempatan pada paru-paruku untuk mengisi oksigen supaya kinerja otakku tidak terganggu. Kulihat sekilas juga si pinokio penakut brengsek dan rakun bodoh brengsek tengah merinding ketakutan.

"Sebelum terlambat. .?" Si rentenir seksi mengulang kalimatku, apakah ini pertanda? Aku menadahkan kepalaku ke langit-langit bangunan, menatap nanar cahaya matahari yang terhalang atap yang mungkin tak bisa kupandang lagi di kemudian hari. Kami-sama apakah ini akhirnya?

"Jadi sebelum terlambat. . Bercintalah denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BUAAGH PRANG BUGH PRANG**

 **DUAK DUAK BUAGH BUAGH**

 **BANG BANG BANG BUAGH**

.

.

.

Sial, aku malah dibantai.

"Gguh- hwuhimahwen dhwhihaa" Wajah ku dijadikan samsak tinju si rentenir seksi. Bah, peduli setan dengan keseksiannya, aku akan menyebutnya penyihir gila brengsek mulai dari sekarang.

"Hentai-yarou!"

Ah, biar kuceritakan kenapa kami dipenjara disini. Singkat saja, aku sedang berlari menjauhi manusia karet brengsek yang punya impian paling konyol sedunia namun ketika aku berbelok di perempatan utama alun-alun kota tiba-tiba tumbuh dua tangan di bahuku. Entah darimana tumbuhnya tangan itu, spontan aku berteriak histeris ketakutan. Tentu saja, bagi manusia normal sepertiku, melihat tangan tumbuh dibahu seseorang -maksudnya aku sendiri- adalah hal yang mengerikan, menjijikan, sekaligus menggelikan. Tangan bagian kiri langsung menutup mulutku, dan bagian kanan kurasa memukul tengkukku. Bum, aku pingsan dan berakhir disini. Ketika sadar, beginilah situasinya. Siapapun pelakunya, akan kucincang tangannya dan kujadikan pakan belatung.

 **Scene Break**

Pell si Falcon kini mengintai kastil utama dari atas. Berkat buah iblis yang dimakannya ia memiliki kemampuan untuk merubah dirinya menjadi burung Falcon. Nefertari Vivi sudah mengirimkan sinyal bantuan sejak dua jam lalu, namun keberadaannya masih belum Pell temukan. Ia yakin bahwa Crocodile dan agen Baroque Works yang menahan sang putri.

"Mungkin jika aku masuk menerobos istana, aku akan menemukan putri Vivi. Tidak ada waktu berfikir lagi!" Pell kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan penuh, menukik kebawah khas gerakan burung Falcon.

'Jangan pernah remehkan Guardian dari Alabasta!'

 **Scene Break**

Kegaduhan bisa terdengar sampai di ruangan tahanan kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Yah, mungkin sedang ada pesta daging di luar.

Bukan, karena nyatanya kegaduhan itu dibuat oleh seseorang yang sedang meluncur dari langit menuju kubah kastil utama.

"Itu- Tuan Pell!"

"Sedang apa dia?!"

"Kenapa dia terbang meluncur ke kubah kastil?!"

"Apa dia juga mengincar kepala raja Cobra?!"

Sayup-sayup gosip yang telah lama beredar kembali terangkat, kepala sang raja penguasa tengah diburu sekelompok orang. Apakah negeri ini sedang berada di ambang kehancuran? Ataukah negeri ini sedang dalam keadaan disabotase oleh bajak laut?

 **Scene Break**

Sedikit Lagi!

Tinggal sedikit lagi aku akan bebas dan menghirup udara bebas, meski harus kabur dari reptil pasir brengsek itu terlebih dahulu. Yosh, yosh, Uzumaki Naruto-sama memang jenius.

 **KLEK**

Hehe, Hehehe, Hehehehe, Hehehehehe, MUEHEHEHEHEHE. . .

"Yappari! Uzumaki Naruto-sama memang manusia paling jenius diantara kumpulan orang jenius diluar sana. Hoey, kalian. Orang dungu seperti kalian tak perlu melihatku dengan tatapan memelas. Seolah kalian berkata 'Uzumaki-sama, tolong bebaskan aku, aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun' dan itu tidak akan berhasil, konoyarou!" Sasuga Uzumaki Naruto-sama.

"K-Kau, bagaimana bisa?!" Ah, Bakayarou! Konoyarou! Kapten berasap brengsek-yarou! Inilah kehebatan Uzumaki Naruto-sama yang sesungguhnya.

Yah, bisa kulihat semua orang terpana melihatku berhasil meloloskan diri dari borgol Karoi-Kare, Kaseki? atau apalah namanya, dan selanjutnya adalah membuat lubang di dinding atau membobol sel besi. Meski kelakuan nyelenehku sudah diketahui reptil pasir perokok berengsek disana namun nampaknya aku bukanlah ancaman berarti yang harus ia takutkan.

"Hooh, aku terkejut kau bisa meloloskan diri dari borgol yang dipasang Miss All Sunday. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Kheh, tentu saja. Itu perkara mudah bangsat! Ingat ini baik-baik makhluk aneh, namaku Uzumaki Naruto-sama dan aku akan memukulmu menggunakan tongkat golf tepat dibagian selangkanganmu."

Sepertinya, ada yang salah dengan kalimatku. Wajah si reptil pasir brengsek itu kelihatan lebih menakutkan daripada yang tadi.

"Ups! A-aah, sepertinya aku keceplosan. Ah, maaf-maaf."

Saa~ Sekarang saatnya pembalasan. Dendamku harus terpuaskan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku bisa saja membuatkan kunci borgolnya tapi, apa kalian semua tahu kelakuan apa yang telah kalian perbuat padaku? Biar kusebutkan satu persatu. Oey! Rentenir brengsek! Kalau saja kau menerima ajakan bercinta dariku kau pasti akan kubebaskan kau tahu."

"TIDAK AKAN!"

"Yah, sekarang siapa yang peduli. Aku bisa membangun kerajaan harem diluar sana sesaat setelah aku bebas dari kandang ayam ini. Lalu, Kapten berasap brengsek-yarou! Kau tahu? Perbuatanmu tadi siang itu cukup membekas dihatiku lho."

"Apa maksudmu bocah!" Kulihat dia sedikit gemetaran, rasakan brengsek.

"Ah, kau lupa? Biar kuingatkan. Disini, kau memukulku tepat di tenggorokan, dan rasanya sampai saat ini tenggorokanku masih sakit lho. Yoho, Yohoho, Yohohoho." Aaah, aku paling suka bagian ini.

"!" Aku yakin, dikepalanya tengah berbunyi alarm tanda bahaya. Darurat perang! Itu tercetak dengan jelas dari mimik wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau sedikit pembalasan, mumpung kau sedang terborgol tak berdaya. Satu benjolan saja, Onegai. Kujamin tak akan terasa sakit, hanya memukulmu dengan kursi baja, bagaimana? Yoho, Yohoho, Yohohoho." Kami-sama pasti mendengar doaku. Setelah diam-diam mengambil jepit rambut milik tuan putri seksi, kini saatnya bagian pembalasan. Lalu kabur dari tempat terkutuk ini dan pergi kembali ke East Blue. Indahnya kehidupan normalku. Ah, aku akan mengajak sekertaris seksi itu, siapa tahu dia mau menikah denganku. Hehehe

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan kehidupan normalku kembali, membobol penjara kecil seperti ini tidak akan membutuhkan waktu lama.

.

.

.

 **BUGH**

 **.**

Suara apa itu?

Apa hanya aku atau suasana memang menjadi gelap?

Tunggu seseorang memukul tengkukku. Aku belum balas dendam kepada kapten brengsek ini, brengek!

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, Sial.

Kehidupan normalku kembali direnggut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 **.**

-Semoga terhibur, maaf untuk perkataan kasarnya. tidak bermaksud apa-apa. maaf bila menyinggung dan tersinggung. maaf, ini hanya fanfic.

-seseorang tolong berikan aku ide, jadi review sangat dianjurkan.

-terima kasih

Fahmi Mughni


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal?**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, General.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan, Hujan Typo, Burem, melenceng jauh dari Canon Setting, dan segala keanehannya.**

"talk"

'inner'

 **"Effect / Sound effect / other"**

 **Soru! Higan! Rankyaku! Jet Bazooka! Gatling Gun! Hiken!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alabasta kian kacau**

 **Normal PoV**

Sudah seminggu sejak pertarungan antara kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami melawan Baroque Works berjalan, dan satu persatu agen-agen Baroque Works mulai berjatuhan. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri, kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami juga kewalahan menghadapi mereka.

Negeri dongeng ditengah gurun pasir kini sedang dalam kondisi kritis; dimulai dengan kedatangan salah satu dari Ouka Shichibukai, pencurian artefak kuno poneglyph, kudeta raja, hingga pertempuran hebat antara kelompok oposisi melawan militer pemerintahan. Lalu datanglah kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami sekitar satu bulan lalu, mereka menggandeng sang putri kerajaan untuk meminta akses penuh kerajaan Alabasta, beserta segudang kekacauan yang biasanya kelompok bajak laut tebar. Angkatan Laut datang setelahnya, motif tersembunyi kelompok Topi Jerami untuk bekerja sama dengan Baroque Works terendus oleh si pemburu putih dari Loguetown. Smoker datang bersama tiga buah kapal perang yang ia minta khusus dari Marineford untuk menghentikan Baroque Works dan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami.

Apakah benar seperti itu keadaannya? Publik dibohongi dengan asumsi bahwa semua bajak laut pasti berkelakuan sama dengan bajak laut lainnya. Jahat, kejam, tak kenal ampun, bengis, brengsek, dan segudang kata dengan artian yang sama.

Tapi. .

Ada yang salah dengan kelompok Topi Jerami. Azazel tidak mengendus apa-apa dari kelompok ini. Lantas, apa urusan mereka kemari? Apa mereka pikir bermain bajak laut-bajak lautan itu menyenangkan? Atau hanya sekedar petualangan biasa yang nantinya terhenti ditengah jalan karena lautan tidak bersahabat dengan mereka? Sangat mustahil kelompok kecil seperti mereka bisa masuk dan bertahan di perairan paling ganas di seluruh dunia, tetapi kenyataannya kini? Kelompok Topi Jerami malah dengan lantang menolak tunduk pada mafia negeri ini. Sang kapten menyatakan perang dengan Baroque Works.

Ini adalah hal gila yang Azazel temukan setelah pensiun dari Angkatan Laut. Dia memang sering melihat keajaiban kapten kapa, ataupun kelompok bajak laut dengan kemampuan diluar akal nalar sehat manusia selama dia bertugas. Roger, sang penakluk Grand Line, kapal perang terbang Shiki, armada bajak laut Shirohige, Kaidou dan pasukan zoan dari neraka, Big Mom dengan tentara gula-gula, dan jangan lupakan legenda Germa 66. Dan kelompok Topi Jerami adalah anomali dari mereka semua. Kelompok kecil yang menarik orang-orang untuk bertempur bersama mereka digaris depan dengan menggunakan tekad dan semangat. Awalnya Azazel memiliki opini tersendiri, dia yakin ini adalah kekuatan buah iblis. Tapi nyatanya ia salah. Kapten mereka mengubah satu persatu musuhnya ataupun cara pandang musuhnya terhadap sesuatu dan pada akhirnya mereka berteman dan bertempur bersama. Kekuatan yang mengerikan bukan? Apakah keponakanya juga akan masuk dalam lingkaran anomali yang disajikan kelompok Topi Jerami?

Naruto yang ia kenal adalah seseorang yang cukup besar keingintahuannya terhadap dunia luar sana. Berbagai pertanyaan sering ia tanyakan pada Azazel ketika libur bertugas.

'Bagaimana lautan? Apakah menyenangkan? Bagaimana orang-orang diluar pulau?' dan masih banyak lagi.

Sayangnya tragedi 15 tahun lalu mengubah cara pandangnya terhadap lautan dan segala yang berada diatasnya. Para penjual budak menangkapnya ketika ia sedang memancing dengan teman-temannya. Azazel terkejut saat mendapat kabar dari Minato dan Kushina bahwa Naruto diculik oleh penjual budak, keadaan makin genting karena ia juga sedang terkena musibah pada waktu itu.

Sebulan kemudian, Azazel melakukan pencarian seorang diri. Pulau demi pulau di Grandline ia susuri saru persatu. hingga ia yakin hanya pulau terakhir bernama Raftel yang belum ia sambangi. Berlanjut ke Shin Sekai dimana keadaan disana tempak lebih kacau.

Pencariannya selama dua tahun terbilang sia-sia.

Hingga dia sampai di pulau bernama Shabaody Archipelago. Ia menemukan banyak aktivitas jual-beli budak disana, dan menemukan fakta bahwa Tenryuubito juga banyak berkeliaran untuk sekedar membunuh penduduk yang tak bersalah demi kepuasan.

Jadi ia sambangi satu persatu gerai penjual budak untuk menanyakan tentang Naruto. Menyamar sebagai pembeli untuk membongkar pasar gelap penjualan ilegal di lautan.

"Aku ingin seorang akan laki-laki, usianya sekitar 7 atau 8 tahun, rambut pirang, mata biru, dan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya. Kubayar berapapun kau mau." Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama setiap ia menanyakan pada si penjual.

Hingga satu hari. .

"Permintaanmu cukup aneh pak tua. Sayang sekali aku kehabisan stok barang langka seperti itu. Aku ingat, satu atau dua tahun lalu aku menjual bocah dengan ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan tadi kepada tenryuubito. Aku mendapatkannya dari pemburu langgananku, barang itu memang memiliki kualitas bagus dan berniali jual tinggi. Kebetulan saat itu ada tenryuubito yang menginginkan bocah itu, jadi aku jual saja padanya. Aku masih waras dengan tidak menolak keinginan tenryuubito itu." Apakah ia sudah terlambat? Tenryuubito? Yang benar saja.

Azazel yang sudah selangkah lebih maju tak bisa mundur lagi, bagaimanapun Naruto adalah satu-satunya keponakan yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri. Maka , misi penyelamatan Naruto harus ia susun matang-matang.

Azazel geram. Tentu saja, tapi ia harus mengesampingkan masalah itu terlebih dahulu. Ia harus pergi ke daratan Red Line secepatnya atau Naruto bisa terbunuh kapan saja. Rencananya singkat. Datang, ambil, dan pergi. Kalaupun ada hambatan ditengah jalan, ia hanya perlu membantai penghalang itu tanpa ampun.

Rencana tak semulus keadaan, Fleet-Admiral Kong melarang Azazel melakukan tindakan gegabah semacam itu. Apalagi Azazel adalah salah satu Admiral yang paling ia percaya. Tentu jika meminta sesuatu kepada tenryuubito adalah bunuh diri, apalagi jika yang ia pinta sudah menjadi properti tenryuubito itu sendiri. Si Gagak juga melakukan perlawanan. Naruto adalah keluarganya yang ia miliki, ia tak akan puas jika hanya mendengar kabar Naruto berada di Red Line saja. Minato dan Kushina juga pernah datang ke Marineford untuk meminta bantuan, namun jawaban yang Kong katakan tetap sama. Terlalu berbahaya bagi penduduk sipil seperti mereka.

Apa ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi? Bukankah menunggu sama dengan kematian?

Akan tetapi harapan itu muncul. Fisher Tiger dikabarka mengamuk di Red Line dan membantai beberapa anggota keluarga tenryuubito lalu membebaskan budak-budak. Azazel tak ambil pusing dengan perizinan atau segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu. Yang ia perlukan adalah berlayar menuju Red Line bagai pahlawan yang menghentikan kekacauan. Dan tentu saja ia datang untuk Naruto.

Seluruh Admiral ditugaskan, Sengoku dan Z juga bagian dari bantuan yang diberikan Angkatan Laut tentang kejadian ini.

Tetapi semua seolah sudah terlambat bagi Azazel. Ia menemukan Naruto di salah satu rumah tenryuubito yang menjadi korban amukan Fisher Tiger. Naruto ia temukan di penjara bawah tanah dengan keadaan yang memilukan. Tubuhnya kurus kering dengan beberapa luka yang masih terbuka dibagian tubuhnya, matanya menatap nanar dengan pandangan kosong. Dan satu lagi, di bagian dada kirinya, ada tanda kepemilikan tenryuubito. Tanda yang disematkan khusus untuk para budak. Cakar Naga.

Azazel merengkuh tubuh kecil tak berdosa itu di pelukannya.

'Datang, ambil, pergi. Kalaupun ada hambatan ditengah jalan, ia hanya perlu membantai penghalang itu tanpa ampun.' bukankah harusnya seperti itu? Yang kini harus ia lakukan adalah membawa Naruto ke kapal yang ia bawa, lalu pergi entah kemana untuk merawat Naruto. Ia yakin Neruto sedang dalam tekanan hebat, tekanan yang membuat mentalnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya, pondasi keberanian yang sudah diruntuhkan tenryuubito, trauma hebat berkepanjangan, dan selusin masalah internal harus Azazel perbaiki segera. Ia akan merawat dan menyembuhkan tauma Naruto terlebih dahulu sebelum memulangkannya ke East Blue.

Awalnya sangat sulit, Naruto masih menganggap dirinya budak dan beberapa kali mencoba melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Tatapan matanya kosong, dan sikap serta perilakunya sudah seperti budak permanen. Butuh waktu sangat lama bagi Azazel untuk memulihkan kondisi psikis Naruto. Namun erlahan tapi pasti, kesabaran Azazel mulai membuahkan hasil. Naruto kini sudah mulai berbicara meski intensitasnya tak seperti yang Azazel harapkan. Ada kemajuan dibeberapa sifat serta perilakunya, serta cahaya matanya yang dulu redup bisa ia lihat kembali meski putus-putus.

Setahun kemudian, keadaan mulai membaik. Kushina dan Minato yang dahulu ia kabari menunggu kepulangan Naruto di dekat dermaga. Azazel datang bersama rombongan Monkey D. Garp yang kebetulan juga memiliki dua orang cucu di East Blue.

Jerih payahnya terbayar, Naruto berkumpul kembali dengan orang tuanya dalam keadaan Normal. Cahaya dalam mata Naruto juga sudah kembali. Tugasnya sudah selesai dan kini saatnya menikmati liburan panjangnya sebagai mantan Admiral Angkatan Laut.

"Meski tak bisa kusangkal, hari dimana aku membawanya kelaut untuk pulang. Matanya menatap horor lautan luas, kakinya gemetar, dan tubuhnya juga menggigil. Ia terus berkata tidak dan tidak. Ternyata, traumanya terhadap lautan memang tak bisa aku hilangkan. Minato, jika sesuatu terjadi kepada Naruto, kau segera hubungi aku lewat denden mushi yang kutinggalkan dulu. Aku akan datang kapanpun kau butuh bantuanku."

"Kau memang saudara yang baik, aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa selain ucapan terima kasih. Dan maaf telah merepotkanmu selama ini."

"Tidak usah dipedulikan, Naruto juga bagian dari keluargaku."

Dan sekarang, kembali ke masalah Alabasta, Baroque Works, dan Topi Jerami.

"Paman, bisakah kita pulang sekarang. Tempat ini membuatku muak."

"Tunggu sebentar, sebagai pensiunan Angkatan Laut, aku punya tugas untuk melaporkannya ke markas pusat. Kriminal seperti mereka akan ditangani oleh pasukan dari Marineford setelah aku melapor."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Oey! Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin pergi bersama mereka? Berlayar bersama Topi Jerami mengarungi lautan dan menemukan impianmu disana?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku benci lautan, aku tidak punya keinginan untuk berlayar bersama orang-orang dungu seperti mereka."

'Aku benci lautan-' Adalah jawaban yang sama setiap kali Azazel pancing dengan sesuatu yang berbau kapal, dan air asin.

"Yah, kadang aku juga benci lautan. Makanya aku keluar dari Angkatan Laut."

'Kau ingin hidup normal kan? Naruto. Kalau begitu aku akan menjaminkannya untukmu.'

"Kita pergi."

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

 **-Aku punya masalah dengan waktu. tapi sebenarnya gak begitu penting karena aku juga enjoy dengan set waktu yang aku sajikan**

 **-Banyak komentar pedas yang masuk lewat akun sosial mediaku terkait gaya tulisanku yang terkesan amburaul tak tentu arah. Well, bukankah setiap penulis berhak menentukan gaya menulisnya masing-masing, lagipula ini hanya fanfiksi, semua hal bisa terjadi.**

 **-Haters can't be me. Itulah sebabnya banyak yang menghujat, karena mereka gak bisa menjadi sepertiku.**

 **-Terjawab sudah masalahnya.**

 **siapa pamannya?**

 **kenapa ia benci lautan?**

 **sikap paranoid yang ia dapatkan?**

 **-Aku berencana menghadirkan satu lagi karakter dari luar fandom. Satu dan bukan untuk pairing. Persetan dengan pairing.**

 **-review?**

 **thanks**

 **Fahmi Mughni**


	6. Chapter 6

**Normal?**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, General.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan, Hujan Typo, Burem, melenceng jauh dari Canon Setting, dan segala keanehannya.**

"talk"

'inner'

 **"Effect / Sound effect / other"**

 **Soru! Higan! Rankyaku! Jet Bazooka! Gatling Gun! Hiken!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tersulut**

 **Normal PoV**

Sudah berapa hari sejak mereka meninggalkan Alabasta dan seribu kenangan- maksudnya kekacauan yang ditinggalkan, entah, tak ada yang tahu. Satu bulan? kiranya bergitu dalam hitungan kalender. Mungkin.

Niatan awal adalah singgah di satu pulau ke satu pulau lainnya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke East Blue, tetapi Naruto menolak hal tersebut dan lebih memilih berlayar langsung ke East Blue tanpa singgah. Hal itu tentu ditentang sang paman, andaikan stok makanan dan persediaan yang lain tidak habis itu tidak akan jadi masalah, namun beda lagi jika hal-hal tersebut sudah kian menipis dan sudah harus diganti baru, lain lagi ceritanya.

Bosan? tentu saja. Naruto selalu mengurung diri di kabin sesaat setelah mereka meninggalkan pelabuhan Alabasta dan keluar sesekali saat kapal menepi di pelabuhan pulau yang mereka singgahi, pulau yang Naruto sebut "Antah berantah, terkutuklah kalian yang tinggal di dalamnya". Lalu apa yang dilakukan sang paman ketika sang keponakan hanya mengurung diri di kabin kapal? Memancing? Bukan ide buruk, hanya saja Azazel lebih senang minum sake hingga mabuk dan tak bisa berdiri lagi. Persetan dengan kemudi kapal, asal ada pulau yang dapat disinggahi selanjutnya, mereka pasti sampai di East Blue.

Itulah harapannya.

Jangan salahkan Azazel yang sedang mabuk berat. Salahkan saja angin laut yang mendorong kapal mereka ke pulau "Antah berantah, terkutuklah kalian yang tinggal di dalamnya".

 _"Yo hoo~ Bawakan aku lebih banyak sake~_

 _hingga aku mabuk dan tidak ingat bahwa aku masih hidup~_

 _persetan dengan angkatan laut dan peraturannya~_

 _bangsat! sake ini enak sekali~_

 _na na na na na na na na~_

 _na na na na hey Jude~"_

Nyanyian itu membuat telinga sakit, sungguh.

Jangan salahkan Azazel yang sedang mabuk berat, salahkan saja sakenya yang terlalu enak.

 _"Dewa laut~ Yo hoo~_

 _bawakan aku seorang mermaid~_

 _yang memegang harpa di pangkuannya~_

 _akan kupanggil keluargaku disana~_

 _dan kukirimkan kepalanya pada mereka~_

 _bunuh bunuh bunuh, nyanyian perwira terbawa angin~_

 _sangat keren, yeah!"_

"BRENGSEK! DIAMLAH INI SUDAH MALAM!"

Seperti itulah kira-kira isi perjalanan mereka.

 **Scene Break**

Hari keberapa? Ah- ralat, ini hari apa? Masa bodoh, Naruto tidak peduli. Kepalanya mengintip dari balik tirai, melihat keadaan dek yang kacau balau bak diterjang badai semalaman, padahal yang dia lempar hanya berupa wajan penggorengan dan beberapa kursi baja, teteapi ia tidak tahu efeknya akan seperti ini. Bukan salahnya, Azazel terus terusan bernyanyi sepanjang malam hingga membuat ia tak bisa tidur. Dan sekarang direksinya tertuju pada sebuah titik kecil berwarna kehijauan nun jauh di depan sana. Sebuah pulau. Doakan saja begitu.

"Ah, sudah pagi?!" Azazel bangun dari tidur pulasnya, tertidur diatas bantalan keras setiap malamnya membuat dirinya sedikit sakit punggung dan nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuh, sebut saja bagian kepala.

"Aahhh~ Semalam aku bermimpi aneh, ada hujan kursi dan wajan penggorengan yang melayang tepat ke ubun-ubunku, bah siapa peduli." Yap, mimpi yang sangat nyata.

"Oey! Naruto! kita singgah di pulau itu! kita kehabisan perbekalan dan sake." Azazel yang baru bangun juga teralihkan fokusnya ketika melihat sebuah pulau di depan sana. Ngomong-ngomong soal kursi baja dan wajan penggorengan, kenapa di dek kapal banyak sekali kursi baja yang berserakan? Ada beberapa buah meja kayu dan tangga besi, dan wajan penggorengan. Dan kesemuanya hampir rusak. Jangan-jangan. . .

jangan-jangan semalam habis ada pertandingan gulat.

"Dan kita juga perlu membeli beberapa majalah porno yang baru, edisi yang kupunya sepertinya sudah kuno sekali." Persetan! Orang dungu ini tidak peduli. Pertandingan gulat? Lelucon macam apa itu?

Singkatnya- - -

Tibalah mereka dipulau tersebut

Pulau dengan nama "Antah berantah, terkutuklah kalian yang tinggal di dalamnya"

"Aku tidak salah, salahkan saja penduduknya yang tidak memasang tanda papan nama pulau. Mattaku~ kenapa mereka tidak mati saja.

"Bicara pada siapa kau? Naruto?" Azazel menengok ka arah samping, dan belakang.

Mereka berdua, kan?

"Entah, hanya saja aku merasa seperti ada seseorang- Ah beberapa orang yang sedang membicarakanku." Oke, ceritanya semakin tidak jelas, begitu juga kesan humornya yang- uh, bagaimana aku mengatakannya- hambar.

Mau melompati bagian tidak penting dari cerita ini?

Pilihan bijak.

Tibalah hari esok, dengan cuaca cerah dengan kecepatan angin yang pas dirasa untuk mengembangkan layar kapal. Semuanya normal, sesuai pada tempatnya, err- kecuali satu hal.

Naruto duduk menyandar pada pagar dek atas, tepat didepan kemudi kapal yang dipegang Azazel.

"Tumben sekali kau diluar, biasanya kau selalu mengurung diri di kabin. Ada apa?" azazel bertanya tanpa menoleh, pandangannya hanya fokus pada dua hal. Depan dan Log pose yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedikit bosan. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali yang aku pikirkan." Beberapa menit diluar dan diterpa angin laut yang baunya membuat kepala pusing benar-benar aneh, perutnya mual dan suhu tubuhnya sedikit naik.

Ini bukan masuk angin. Anggap saja gejala biasa.

"Jadi, apa yang mengganjal dipikiranmu? Sudah terbayang menjadi Bajak Laut, atau Angkatan Laut?"

"Tidak akan! Aku akan kembali ke East Blue, menikah dan hidup bahagia. Bukan menjadi manusia sok jahat dan manusia sok benar yang kau sebut tadi."

"Hoo~ Itukah standar kehidupan seseorang yang sudah menghantam kepala Smoker dengan kursi baja? Mengejutkan sekali kau tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan kelompok itu, kulihat sekilas dan mereka itu sangat menarik.

Ah~ Andaikan aku tidak pensiun, pasti aku akan mengejar mereka hingga ke dasar lautan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak bagaikan maniak." Azazel tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan, memang sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia memiliki semangat menggebu untuk mengejar Bajak Laut; dan rasanya, jika Naruto mengambil opsi terebut, Azazel mungkin akan kembali masuk Angkatan Laut.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan manusia diluaran sana, justru sikap yang ku ambil adalah demi kebaikan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapan orang, kalau saja bukan karena Okaa-san ku yang menyuruhku berdagang ke Grand Line aku pasti akan berdagang lewat jalur darat seperti yang biasanya aku lakukan."

"Maa~ Aku juga tidak ambil pusing dengan sikapmu, begitu juga dengan Kushina dan Minato.

Azazel memberi jeda sesaat, arah pandangnya tertuju pada kawanan burung camar yang terbang diatas mereka berdua.

Tetapi, jika kau memilih untuk keluar dari jalur amanmu itu, aku akan dengan senang hati kembali ke Angkatan Laut meski harus kumulai lagi dari nol."

"Tak usah repot-repot, aku tidak tertarik" Jawaban yang cepat.

"Terserah. Ah, ngomong-ngomong- sudah berapa lama kita berlayar?" Azazel bertanya sambil membenarkan tali pengatur arah di buritan kapal.

"Berbulan-bulan, lebih dari 50 pulau sudah kita singgahi. Aku menulisnya di kabin kapal." Naruto menjawab dengan santai, sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk mencari spot yang lebih nyaman.

"Itu berita buruk, artinya kita hanya berputar-putar dilautan tanpa tahu arah." Azazel menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, sambil memandang suasana langit yang cukup cerah untuk ukuran lautan dengan titel laut paling ganas.

"Salahmu, kau mabuk setiap malam dan memainkan kemudi seolah sedang berdansa dengan gadis penghibur. Dan hentikan nyanyian konyolmu tentang kepala mermaid yang kau penggal itu, telingaku sakit saat kau mulai bernyanyi. Bahkan samar-samar aku juga sudah hafal liriknya. Menyebalkan."

"Kau menyalahkan Azazel-sama? Hah? Kapalmu saja yang sudah bobrok!" Sungut Azazel dengn nada tinggi.

"Ini kapalmu bodoh!" Tentu saja Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu hari ini. Apa dari kesemua pulau yang kita sambangi ada sesuatu yang menarik? Selain nama aneh yang kau cantumkan pada setiap pulau yang kita singgahi tentunya."

"Entahlah, semuanya sama saja. Bajak Laut dan Angkatan Laut, manusia bodoh, dungu dan tak berotak. Cara mereka bertengkar membuat tanganku gatal." Naruto melihat kedua telapak tangannya dengan seksama, ada sedikit rasa gatal memang.

"Hahaha~ Aku masih tidak percaya kita hanya berlayar secara berputar-putar, beruntung sekali kita tidak sampai di Raftel, bisa-bisa kita membuat seluruh Bajak Laut patah hati." Dan itu tidak lucu.

Dan Naruto hanya cengo mendengarnya. Untuk apa ke Raftel? Menjadi Raja Bajak Laut? Ia hanya ingin kehidupan biasa tanpa titel yang terlalu besar. Cukup dengan menyandang titel "Kepala keluarga dan Ayah" dimasa depan nanti.

Bukankah hal itu terdengar hebat?!

 _"Memangnya siapa kau? Orang asing yang dengan tiba-tiba mengajakku bergabung denganmu untuk menjadi Bajak Laut?"_

Lucu sekali, disaat aku ketakutan setengah mati saat berada di lautan, yang kulakukan belakangan ini malah berlayar di area yang paling membuatku takut. Berapa usiaku sekarang? 20? 21? 22? 23? Atau bahkan lebih tua dan bisa jadi lebih muda, aku bahkan tak ingat usiaku sekarang. Yang terus terngiang dikepalaku hanya menjauhi lautan dan menekan seluruh keinginanku hingga ketitik dimana aku tidak memiliki keinginan lagi.

Tidak segampang emosi yang nyatanya bisa ku kendalikan sekarang; hanya saja, saat jantungku berdebar ketika melihat orang yang tidak ku kenal tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan menawarkan sesuatu padaku-seperti Mugiwara no Luffy- perasaan yang ada di dalam dadaku ini serasa akan meledak. Entah itu perasaan senag atau tidak suka, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Tetapi, ada masa dimana otakku bekerja dengan normal. Akal sehatku bekerja dengan baik. Lautan adalah musuhku. Aku bahkan sudah mendeklarasikan perang dengan lautan yang mungkin saja tidak peduli.

 **Rule number seven, think smart.**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc-**

-Mirip seperti side story, gapapa (aku cukup puas)

-tidak begitu melenceng dari jalur utama, mengisahkan si tokoh yang tetap akan begini sampai akhir, banyak godaan memang. Sing penting yakin.

-Ada banyak alternatif yang nyantol di kepala ketika aku mengetik, sistem sks tidak membantu banyak meski kenyataannya chapter kali ini aku kebut semalaman.

-Reviewnya aku ucapkan terima kasih, sorry aku gak bisa balas satu per satu, dan maaf untuk typo nya. Beta Readerku sedang ngambek.

dan tetap keputusan chapter selanjutnya ada ditanganku, aku tipe orang yang semaunya, meski kadang orang disekitar menyuruh berhenti, aku bakal tetap gas dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang.

-Berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk Review?

 **Terima kasih.**

 **24 Januari 2017**

 **Purwokerto, Fahmi Mughni.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Normal?**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, General.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan, Hujan Typo, Burem, melenceng jauh dari Canon Setting, dan segala keanehannya.**

"talk"

'inner'

 **"Effect / Sound effect / other"**

 **Soru! Higan! Rankyaku! Jet Bazooka! Gatling Gun! Hiken!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Refleks Berlebihan, Pembawa Keberuntungan.**

 **Normal PoV**

Terlalu lama mengapung diatas laut adalah hal yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung, terutama milik Uzumaki Naruto yang diceritakan memiliki mata super sakti dan membangun harem lalu menikahi iblis berpenampilan tidak senonoh di luar sana, atau bahkan digadang-gadang akan menjadi anak dalam ramalan dan menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman orang mati yang entah kenapa bisa hidup lagi, sungguh ironi.

Percayalah, dunia tak sesempit itu.

Perjalanan yang terlalu memakan waktu ini kadang ingin ia persingkat dengan bunuh diri, lebih dari 50 pulau telah mereka singgahi dan satu fakta lagi bahwa mereka berdua hanya berputar-putar diarea itu. Naruto sudah lelah dan tidak ingin berada di atas kapal lagi, kepalanya selalu mendadak pusing di pagi hari, mual di siang hari, dan insomnia di malam hari.

Apakah itu pertanda cinta?

Jalan keluarnya hanya satu, singgah di satu pulau untuk waktu yang lama. Jujur saja Naruto sangat merindukan bau tanah dan debu yang berterbangan terbawa angin, beruntung dalam cerita ini tidak ada unsur yang memiliki bau roman, sehingga kata kenangan yang tersapu angin juga ditiadakan.

Beberapa kali dalam kurun waktu belakangan ini, baik Naruto ataupun Azazel kerap bentrok dengan beberapa kelompok Bajak Laut. Untuk seorang pedagang, hal itu merupakan bencana dan patut segera dihindari, kalau tidak maka setidaknya sebuah kepala bisa terlepas dari lehernya.

Beruntung ia tidak bertarung sendirian, Azazel sang paman selaku karib perjalanan juga turut serta menendang bokong penjahat bak pahlawan. Sempat terfikir dikepala Naruto untuk mempelajari Haki ataupun kemampuan lainnya saat dia masih berada di daratan East Blue, tapi yatanya ia tidak punya waktu untuk mempelajari itu semua. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah bereksperimen dengan kekuatannya; sebut saja hujan kursi baja sebagai jurus andalannya.

Media adalah salah satu truf bagi Naruto, latihan ringan menggunakan dinding kapal sebagai "gudang senjata" merupakan langkah awalnya, ia kini tidak semena-mena merogoh benda dari dalam tubuhnya lagi, entah berpengaruh atau tidak tetapi yang jelas perutnya selalu mual ketika ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tubuhnya. Singkatnya, jika ia ingin mengeluarkan kekuatan buah iblisnya, ia hanya perlu menggunakan dinding kapal sebagai media untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Seperti mengambil permen dari saku orang lain. Meski tak dipungkiri, Naruto ingin berhenti menggunakan kekuatan terkutuknya yang ia dapat dari buah terkutuk yang diberikan oleh orang terkutuk dan berharap bisa menjalani hidup secara normal selayaknya manusia di kampung halamannya.

Lain ceritanya dengn sang paman, Azazel selalu sibuk dengan sake, majalah porno edisi terbatas, sake, tidur, dan sake lagi. Meninggalkan tugas serta kewajibannya sebagai nahkoda kapal yang harusnya ia kerjakan. Tetapi lain halnya jika sudah berpapasan dengan Bajak Laut ataupun Angkatan Laut, kepribadiannya berubah 360 derajat.

Ia pernah menghadapi satu armada penuh Bajak Laut yang mencoba menjarah kapalnya, sayang sang keponakan sedang tidak mood menemaninya bertempur, ia sebenarnya ingin menjadi panutan untuk Naruto, tetapi apa daya keponakannya sedang ngambek dan tidak mau keluar dari kabin kapal.

"Kau urus bajak laut sialan itu, aku sedang malas. Lagipula ini semua salahmu jadi semoga beruntung." Begitulah katanya.

Sang mantan Admiral berjalan maju, bermodalkan katana karatan yang ia dapat dari sang atasan yang telah wafat ketika naik jabatan dari wakil kapten menjadi kapten. Azazel tidak terlalu peduli dengan penampilan katana hibah itu, ia tidak pernah mengelap bekas darah dari musuh yang ia tebas, ia juga tidak pernah melakukan ritual khusus seperti para Angkatan Laut lainnya. Yang ia yakini hanya satu hal, yaitu menjaga semangat sang kapten yang wafat tetap membara dalam katana yang ia berikan kepada Azazel.

 **Kalah ragat, menang nekat. Hokya!**

Azazel memang tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal matematik atau dalam hal yang berbau angka, namun yang bisa ia kuasai adalah menghitung jumlah kepala yang ia penggal. Satu selesai, tinggal satu lagi. Selesai, tinggal satu lagi. Dan begitu seterusnya hingga satu armada Bajak Laut tersebut hanya menyisakan jasad tanpa kepala. Dan hal itu merupakan hal terakhir yang diajarkan oleh mendiang kaptennya.

 **Kalah ragat, menang nekat. Hokya!**

 **Scene Break**

"Naruto! Bisa kau pegang kemudinya sebentar? Aku mau menurunkan layar, aku melihat pulau di arah jam 11, kita harus menepi secepatnya supaya tidak terjebak badai." Azazel berteriak dari dek kemudi, suaranya cukup kencang, mungkin 7 atau 8 oktaf.

"Tidak usah berteriak begitu!"

"Dasar keponakan durhaka!"

Mau tidak mau Naruto harus berjalan keluar dari kabin kapal menuju dek atas tempat Azazel berdiri, lagipula mendengar kata pulau yang kini malah terdengar asing di telinga Naruto membuat pikirannya sedikit jernih. Bisa saja pulau itu adalah pulau terakhir sebelum menuju East Blue. Bisa saja.

"Tapi, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?" Yap, Naruto tidak tahu dengan hal apa yang akan menanti di pulau itu.

Singkat cerita sampailah mereka di pulau tersebut, keadaannya tenang dan nampaknya mereka singgah di pulau tak berpenghuni. Jangkar sudah dipasang, layar sudah di naikkan, dan sekoci dan semua perlengkapan menginap sudah diturunkan.

"Naruto, bisa tolong kau cari air bersih di pulau ini? aku akan memasang tenda, membuat api unggun dan mencari ikan untuk malam ini." Azazel berkata seraya mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, mendirikan tenda ternyata cukup melelahkan.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku bosan melihatmu tak kunjung berhasil mendirikan tenda, padahal buku panduannya sudah ku berikan padamu, tapi kau membuangnya ke laut sambil tertawa bak kuda 'Buku panduan? Azazel-sama yang jenius tidak membutuhkan buku panduan. Dulu waktu aku masih di Angkatan Laut blah blah blah. .' Seperti itu" Panjang lebar Naruto menjelaskan bahkan hingga akting Azazel ia parodikan, dan tentu saja Azazel sedikit jengkel dengan Naruto, memang benar tentang apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan, tetapi ada beberapa bagian yang sengaja keponakannya itu ubah dan besar-besarkan.

"Cepat cari saja air bersih bocah brengsek! Kau ingin ku tenggelamkan ke laut hah?!" Nyiyir Azazel dengan muka komikal.

Naruto memang sering adu mulut dengan Azazel, tetapi ia tidak pernah menolak apa yang Azazel pinta. Seperti sekarang ini, Naruto berjalan menuju dalamnya hutan yang tak terjamah guna mencari air bersih untuk mereka gunakan nanti. Ember? Galon Air? Atau wadah yang lainnya bisa ia munculkan nanti disaat ia sudah menemukan sumber air, sedangkan untuk saat ini ia hanya membawa tongkat baseball untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Pohon-pohon di pulau ini tumbuh dengan subur, sepertinya pulau ini memang tidak berpenghuni." Naruto bermonolog disela perjalanannya mencari air bersih.

"Lucu sekali, dulu aku sempat melihat iklan berupa slogan untuk memberikan air bersih pada sesama. Etto. . . Seperti apa ya, aku agak lupa. . Sumber air sudekat atau apalah itu, dan sekarang aku terjebak di kondisi yang hampir sama dengan mereka."

"Hmm, berat badanku kembali normal jika aku menggunakan media untuk mengeluarkan kekuatanku. Sial, ternyata buah itu memiliki efek samping jika kekuatannya terus ku gunakan, apalagi ketika mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tubuhku, rasanya seperti mengambil tulang sendiri lalu memukulkannya ke wajah orang lain."

"Yah, sepertinya aku juga harus sedikit mensukuri kekuatan yang aku punya. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menabur remah roti atau mematahkan ranting untuk mencari jalan pulang atau sekedar meninggalkan jejak, yang kulakukan hanya cukup menyentuh pohon yang ku lewati dan membayangkan penunjuk arah, kursi baja warna merah, atau benda mencolok lainnya yang keluar; Bam! Uzumaki Naruto-sama memang jenius."

"Ugh, aku terus-terusan berbicara seperti orang gila. Sial, pasti ini pengaruh dari terlalu lama berada di luar East Blue. Azazel no yarou! Lain kali akan kulempar semua sake dan koleksi majalah bejatnya ke laut."

Naruto melajutkan perjalanannya dalam diam, sesekali ia bersiul dan menepuk batang pohon yang ia jumpai sebagai penanda, banyak barang yang ia tinggalkan untuk arah pulang sebut saja kursi baja dengan warna mencolok yang entah kenapa mulai ia favoritkan sebagai salah satu alat wajib keselamatan dan P3K dalam menghadapi bahaya di lautan. Meski ia tak bisa sangkal bahwa senjata tajam dan senjata api bisa jauh lebih efektif bila digunakan dalam keadaan genting, tetapi setidaknya dalam waktu dekat ini "Jurus Hujan Kursi" adalah juru selamat bagi Naruto.

"Akan sulit melepaskan bounty dari kepalaku jika aku terus-terusan menggunakan kekuatan buah iblis ini. Apalagi dari yang terakhir ku periksa sewaktu masih di Alabasta, Kapten asap brengsek itu membawa poster baru dengan gambar yang sama seperti sebelumnya, meski terihat sama tapi aku sanksi jika nilai buruanku bertambah karena aku dapat melihat satu digit angka saja disana." Menyesal tidak menyesal, nasi sudah dicerna dalam perut dan akan keluar dalam beberapa jam kemudian dalam bentuk kotoran, tidak ada yang bisa ia ubah dalam waktu dekat ini selain bertahan hidup dan berpegang pada logikanya yang masih rasional. Memiliki keinginan untuk hidup normal saja sangat sulit, apalagi ingin memiliki kehidupan bak raja-raja dalam dongeng?

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya juga aku berkeluh kesah."

'Tidak hanya tampang depan pulaunya, entah kenapa aku juga memiliki firasat buruk tentang ujung pulau ini, membuatku merinding saja.'

'Kurasa kau benar nak,

Nikmati nafas kehidupan dan kenormalan yang kau sembah sebelum pergi kesana, hati-hati di jalan. Tuhan bersamamu, kurasa.'

"Suara siapa lagi itu? membuatku merinding saja." Dan hanya kalimat itu yang Naruto ucapkan bahkan setelah mendapat wejangan terakhir dari suara makhluk anon yang entah seperti apa bentuknya. Kenapa malah merutuk? Kenapa tidak berdoa saja bodoh!

"Di sudut merah, seorang bajak laut pemula dengan harga kepala 100 juta berry, kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami! Mugiwara no-

LUUUUUUUUUFFYYYYYY!"

"Dan di sudut biru, seorang bajak laut legendaris dengan julukan 'Si Rubah Perak' dengan harga kepala 24 juta berry,

tuan dan nyonya, memperkenalkan SANG JUARA BERTAHAN sekaligus kapten Bajak Laut Foxy-

KAPTEEEEEEEEN FOOOOOOOOOXYYYYYY!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc. .**

-aku melewatkan arc skypea karena aku rasa hal itu mustahil untuk Naruto sambangi

-ditambah lagi tidak ada keinginan sebelumnya untuk memulai cerita disana, ketidakmungkinan berubah menjadi alur yang berantakan dan mengakibatkan Azazel dan Naruto berada di lautan selama berbulan-bulan dengan rute yang berputar-putar, cukup logis dan masuk akal ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di Davy Back Fight.

-typo nya rada banyak, maaf.

-thanks buat reviewnya, tak lupa beserta fav dan follownya

-doakan saja supaya moodku dalam menulis terus bagus karena aku orangnya agak moody

-Davy Back Fight hanya scene akhir antara pertarungan Luffy dan Foxy juga bakal aku sedet-sedet, scene nya gak terlalu penting, yang terpenting adalah keterlibatan Naruto disini akan jadi seperti apa?

-berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk review?

Kota Satria, 28 Januari 2017

Fahmi Mughni


	8. Chapter 8

**Normal?**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, General.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan, Hujan Typo, Burem, melenceng jauh dari Canon Setting, dan segala keanehannya.**

"talk"

'inner'

 **"Effect / Sound effect / other"**

 **Soru! Higan! Rankyaku! Jet Bazooka! Gatling Gun! Hiken!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tables, Ladders, and Chairs**

 **Babak penentuan macam apa ini?**

 **Normal PoV**

Di bibir pantai, Azazel sudah melakukan semua tugasnya. Tenda sudah didirikan, api sudah menyala, dan ikan sudah ditangkap. Sisanya tinggal air bersih yang kurang.

"Aku mungkin akan jadi orang terkejam di dunia, tapi berhubung tugasku sudah selesai, jadi sebaiknya aku tidur duluan. Hehe, majalah porno, Ayah datang~"

Lalu hal apa lagi yang terlupakan?

.

.

.

"Di sudut merah, seorang bajak laut pemula dengan harga kepala 100 juta berry, kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami! Mugiwara no-

.

.

.

LUUUUUUUUUFFYYYYYY!"

.

.

"Dan di sudut biru, seorang bajak laut legendaris dengan julukan 'Si Rubah Perak' dengan harga kepala 24 juta berry,

.

.

tuan dan nyonya, memperkenalkan SANG JUARA BERTAHAN sekaligus kapten Bajak Laut Foxy-

.

.

.

KAPTEEEEEEEEN FOOOOOOOOOXYYYYYY!"

.

.

.

Langkah Naruto terhenti seketika ketika sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara yang sepertinya akan menimbulkan bencana padanya. Nafasnya tercekat, dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari keningnya, matanya menyipit guna mempertajam indera pengelihatannya tentang hal aneh yang mungkin akan datang dari arah depan. Belum terlambat untuk kembali, toh dia sudah menjatuhkan kursi baja dibelakang sana, apa yang harus ditakutkan?

"Aaahhh, perasaanku tidak enak, apa sebaiknya aku ambil jalan lain saja ya? Atau mungkin kembali saja dan membual tentang pertandingan antar Bajak Laut untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan dan kru kapal?" Naruto berbicara seorang diri lagi, bukan karena otaknya konslet atau apa, hanya saja situasi seperti ini sudah sangat familiar bagi Naruto.

.

"Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku kembali SAJAAAAAAAAA-!"

 **Gomu Gomu no . . Pistol!**

Baru saja Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melangkah meninggalkan keganjilan di depan sana, rupanya dari arah yang akan ia lewati lagi sebuah kepalan tangan nyasar kesamping wajah Naruto dan menabrak pohon dibelakangnya.

"GYAAAAAHHHH! AKU KENAL JURUS ITU!"

"INI BURUK!

INI BENCANA!

TEME MUGIWARA!

APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI PULAU SIALAN INI!

TERKUTUKLAH KALIAAAAAAN!"

Secepat kilat Naruto berlari dari sana, menghiraukan arah dan tujuannya berharap supaya ia tidak sampai bertatap muka dengan "Dia yang disebut Bencana" barusan.

Naruto mempercepat laju tungkainya, lebih jauh jaraknya maka lebih baik. Biarlah Azazel merana dengan air bersihnya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah pergi ke pantai, membawa perlengkapan ke atas sekoci, menaikan jangkar, mengembangkan layar, lalu pergi dari pulau sambil berteriak "Pulau sialan, terkutuklah kau!".

.

.

Hah. . hah. . hah. . hah. . hah. .

Hah. . hah. . hah. . hah. . hah. .

"Aku sudah berlari jauh, tapi kenapa perasaan merinding itu malah makin kuat? Sial, apakah ini ulah Dewa Kesialan? Memangnya tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menebarkan kesialan? konoyarou~!" Naruto tidak melambatkan langkah kakinya, ia berlari dan terus berlari.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto hampir menyerah, akan tetapi cahaya matahari dari ujung pulau sudah terlihat. Semangatnya seolah terpompa kembali melihat cahaya matahari diujung sana. Semoga ujungnya bukan kolam kesialan lagi.

.

.

FLASH. .

TAP. . TAP. .TAP

HAP.

.

.

Naruto terpaku

.

.

.

"Ring Tinju? Di tengah pulau?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BANGSAT! AKU SALAH JALAN!"

TENG . .TENG. . TENG. . ! ! !

"OH, sayang sekali. Wasit meminta bel dibunyikan disaat pertandingan tengah berlangsung antara Kapten Foxy dan Mugiwara no Luffy. Ini mungkin pelanggaran, wasit menyilangkan tangannya dan meminta bel dibunyikan tadi. Ternyata Mugiwara no Luffy memanggil bala bantuan dari kru rahasianya, ini situasi yang tidak bagus untuk Kapten Foxy, namun juga bisa berujung petaka bagi Mugiwara no Ichimi." Seseorang berkata menggunakan den den mushi pengeras suara

"Ini situasi dimana pengadil harus memutuskan dengan sangat hati-hati, apakah akan berakhir diskualifikasi atau merubah aturan pertandingan. Kita serahkan keputusan pada wasit diatas ring saja bro ahem." Seseorang lagi menyahut dengan Nada yang hampir sama. Kaget namun terdengar antusias.

Mereka berdua rupanya komentator pertandingan.

"Huh?" Naruto masih belum menangkap suasana dan keadaan. Otak normalnya masih berfikir tentang sikon yang dihadapinya saat ini.

Wasit? Pertandingan? Foxy? Mugiwara? Diskuali- Tunggu, Mugiwara?

.

.

.

Yang benar saja?!

.

"Nampaknya wasit sedang mendiskusikan kelanjutan pertandingan kepada tim wasit yang berjaga di sekitar ring. Jadi apapun keputusannya kita lihat nanti saja pemirsa sekalian. Ngomong-ngomong bro ahem, apa kau tahu siapa kru rahasia yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ring itu?"

"Aku sungguh terkejut, kukira si koki genit yang masuk ke dalam ring, tapi ternyata hanya rambut mereka yang sama-sama berwarna pirang. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia, penampilan luarnya seperti pedagang. Yah, bisa saja. Mengingat Mugiwara no Ichimi isinya manusia tidak jelas semua."

Dua orang yang duduk di meja komentator nampak sedang membincangkan Naruto dan keputusan pertandingan, mereka asyik dengan dunia komentarnya hingga tak menyadari ada dua orang yang ikut bergabung di meja komentator.

Itu Porsche dan Roronoa Zoro.

"Kaizoku Gari no Zoro dari Mugiwara no Ichimi dan juga si cantik Porsche dari Armada Foxy bergabung di meja komentator."

"Ini sangat menarik bro ahem, jadi apakah kalian datang kemari karena ingin memberikan komentar kalian mengenai kelanjutan pertandingannya? Hoy! Nak! Pergilah kesudut merah tempat Mugiwara no Luffy berdiri, jangan diam saja di tengah ring. Kau seperti orang bodoh disana kalau kulihat dari sini."

Dan anehnya Naruto menurut saja seperti orang bodoh

"Yosh! Ore wa Luffy, yoroshiku." Luffy menyapa. Entah apa namanya, yang jelas itu sebuah sapaan. Luffy, terlihat tidak kaget dengan kedatangan Naruto. Ia justru lebih terlihat tidak peduli.

Lihat saja tampang bodoh itu.

.

"Domo, Naruto desu." Tapi kenapa Naruto memang merasa telah menjadi orang bodoh. Dungu? Mungkin.

Berlari berputar dan berakhir di atas ring? Bukan kah tujuannya pantai?

.

.

"Komentarmu boleh juga, tapi sayangnya dia juga bukan bagian dari kru kami. Pirang disana menolak bergabung dengan kami beberapa waktu lalu."

"OOOOOHHHHH! Roronoa Zoro memberikan klarifikasi tentang manusia kuning barusan."

"Tapi bro ahem, kenapa dia malah tiba-tiba datang ke arena? Padahal dia bukan bagian dari kru."

"Tidak tahu, dan bisakah hentikan kalimat frasa 'bro ahem' tadi? Aku agak aneh saat mendengarnya."

"Maaf tapi ini sudah jadi ciri khas, kalau aku tidak menggunakan frasa tersebut maka yang terdengar di telinga hanya satu orang yang berbicara, sementara satunya lagi akan terdengar seperti orang dungu yang duduk disamping komentator."

"Hyaannhh, ini tidak adil bagi Kapten Foxy. Pertandingan ini harusnya dihentikan saja, jelas-jelas ini adalah sebuah pelanggaran. Ini adalah penodaan pertandingan Davy Back Fight babak final."

"Wah wah, sepertinya ada yang setuju dengan diskualifikasi. Bro ahem bagaimana menurutmu."

"Kurasa itu sah-sah saja, dan lihat wasit sudah masuk kedalam ring lagi. Aku harap pertandingan ini berlanjut, kurasa 2 lawan 2 bakalan seru."

.

.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju, bahkan seluruh penonton diarena mulai memasang taruhan lagi. 2 lawan 2. Tidak buruk untuk pertandingan dan rating tv bukan?

"Ladies and Gentleman, berdasarkan hasil diskusi wasit pertandingan dan penasihat wasit, maka pertandingan ini akan . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dilanjutkan, 2 lawan 2 dengan aturan Tornado Tag Team. Siapapun yang melakukan pinfall atau submission diatas ring kepada lawan akan dinyatakan sebagai pemenang!"

CHEEEERSSS

CHEEEERSSS

"Aku tidak menduganya! Wasit memutuskan melanjutkan pertandingannya!"

"Aku juga bro ahem, ini sungguh Main Event yang super seru. Roronoa-san, Porsche-chan, bagaimana pendapat kalian?"

"Tak masalah, lagipula aturannya Tornado Tag Team, jadi tidak ada diskualifikasi lagi."

"Aku setuju, nyaaaann."

"Peta kekuatan sepertinya berubah, Kapten Foxy yang sudah unggul dari Mugiwara no Luffy dipaksa merelakan kemenangan yang selangkah lagi didapatkan karena ulah kisana tak dikenal itu."

"Benar sekali bro ahem, ini juga merupakan angin segar untuk Mugiwara no Luffy yang sebelumnya sempat terpojok. Tetapi aku yakin Kapten Foxy tidak akan diam saja, aku rasa dia akan meanggil Hamburg atau Big Pan sebagai rekan sekaligus otot baru untuk menghadapi tim Mugiwara no Ichimi."

"Kalau seperti ini, sulit sekali melihat hasil akhirnya. Pemirsa sekalian, mari kita nikmati sisa pertandingan ini!"

Sang komentator mengakhiri komentar panasnya terhadap lajunya pertandingan, kedatangan Naruto benar-benar tak terduga dan mengubah arah angin permainan. Penonton dibuat menggila dengan kejutan ini, sayup-sayup terdengar katanya ia adalah debutan di arena Davy Back Fight. Ada yang menyebutkan pernah melihatnya memukul wajah Kapten Angkatan Laut, bahkan terdengar juga dia pernah sekapal dengan mantan Admiral. Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar sensasi baru.

CHEEEERSSS

CHEEEERSSS

Penonton heboh dengan pengumuman barusan, pertandingan akan dilanjutkan dan segeralah pasang taruhan karena bel akan dibunyikan pada chapter depan.

Sampai jumpa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"kehidupan normalku dipertaruhkan, sialan kau Dewa Kesialan. Terkutuklah kau!" Yah, Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **-No komen**

 **-maaf untuk miss typo nya**

 **-Kabar bagus, tidak ada matkul yang harus kuulang di semester ganjil berikutnya.**

 **Kota Satria, Fahmi Mughni**


	9. Chapter 9

**Normal?**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, General.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan, Hujan Typo, Burem, melenceng jauh dari Canon Setting, dan segala keanehannya.**

"talk"

'inner'

 **"Effect / Sound effect / other"**

 **Soru! Higan! Rankyaku! Jet Bazooka! Gatling Gun! Hiken!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siapa Mereka?**

 **Normal PoV**

Ini bukan cerita parodi dengan tingkat humor yang menyenangkan, tetapi mari kita lihat sejenak dan nikmati pertandingan gulat, adu pukul, atau apalah namanya antara Tim Luffy melawan Tim Foxy.

 **TENG . . TENG . . TENG . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wasit sudah membunyikan berl pertandingan dan nampaknya yang maju lebih dulu dari Mugiwara no Ichimi adalah kapten mereka sendiri, sementara, - etto~ Pirang disana siapa namanya?"

"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto bro ahem. Si pirang sensasional dengan pakaian gulat nyentrik khas pedagang Alabasta."

"Siapa peduli dengan pakaian gulat, yang penonton pedulikan adalah hiburan dan pertandingan. Pertumpahan darah dan suara dari beberapa tulang patah. Semoga beruntung nak. Ngomong-ngomong soal pemain pertama nampaknya Kapten Foxy juga tak mau diam berdiri saja dan meminta **tag** jika Mugiwara no Luffy dalam keadaan terdesak oleh Hamburg."

"Betul sekali bro ahem, sungguh keberanian yang patut diacungi jempol. Kapten Foxy bernian mengakhiri ini dengan Mugiwara no Luffy meski dia kini punya bantuan legal."

"Mereka masih berjalan saling mengitari satu sama lain tanpa ada niat menyerang terlebih dahulu, mungkin faktor kelelahan karena kita tahu mereka baru saja melakukan pertandingan tadi."

"Mereka berdua bak singa di padang rumput yang sedang mengukur diri satu sama lain, sungguh sebuah match yang sangat intens. Bro ahem, match ini juga berlaku untuk si Pirang dan Hamburg, maksudku sejak ini adalah match tornado tag team, seharusnya mereka berempat legal berkelahi di dalam atau diluar ring tanpa harus menunggu **tag** dari partner."

"Ah! Betul juga. Biar ku katakan pada mereka. .

.

.

.

HOEY! INI TORNADO TAG TEAM! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK LANGSUNG BERKELAHI SAJA! KALIAN INI BAJAK LAUT! PUKUL SAJA PUKUL! DASAR BODOH!"

"That's what I'm talkin' about! Mantap bro ahem."

"Dan oh! Kita lihat, Mugiwara no Luffy dan Kapten Foxy sedang beradu pukul di tengah ring, sementara Uzumaki Naruto dan Hamburg juga sedang bergumul diluar ring. Ukuran Tubuh dari Hamburg sedikit menyulitkan Uzumaki Naruto."

"Betul bro ahem, disana kita lihat, Mugiwara no Luffy mendorong Kapten Foxy ke belakang menuju ropes untuk mendapatkan daya pantul dari tali ring."

"Strategi yang bagus dan nampaknya berhasil, tetapi Kapten Foxy malah memanfaatkan daya pantul tali itu untuk lepas dari cengkraman tangan Mugiwara no Luffy dan berlari menuju tali sebrang."

"Sungguh cerdik, Kapten Foxy menggunakan daya pantul tali tadi dan sekarang berlari menuju tempat Mugiwara no Luffy berdiri."

"Luffy nampak akan menghentikan laju dari Kapten Foxy. Dia bersiap dan. . ."

"Dan,- AAHHH!

BUGH. .

BRAAAKKK!

Shoulder Attack dari Kapten Foxy! Gaya pantulan itu memberikan tenaga plus untuk serangan ini, dan nampaknya Mugiwara no Luffy sedikit hilang konsentrasi tadi. Apakah dia lapar?"

BRUKKKKK!

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! Pemuda sensasional itu baru saja dilempar ke pembatas berikade oleh Hamburg."

"Aku turut prihatin nak. Oww, nampaknya Hamburg belum selesai dengan urusannya, dia mengambil jarak ancang-ancang, apa yang akan Hamburg lakukan?"

"AAAHHHH! Dia berlari menuju Uzumaki Naruto! Situasi gawat, lari nak, tubuhmu bisa gepeng disana!"

"Ini buruk, Hamburg melompat, koprol dan-

BRUKKKKK!

CANNON BALL!"

"Beruntung Uzumaki Naruto sempat mengelak ke arah kanan dan mengakibatkan Hamburg kehilangan momentum, serangan fatal yang bisa dihindari. Sungguh beruntung."

"Hamburg nampak kesakitan disana, sementara Uzumaki Naruto mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga dan berusaha bangkit."

"Beralih lagi ke pertandingan Kapten Foxy dan Mugiwara no Luffy bro ahem. Kapten Fxy sejauh ini menguasai jalannya pertandingan."

"Kapten Foxy memojokkan Mugiwara no Luffy ke Turnbuckle dan menghujaninya dengan pukulan."

BUGH. .

BUGH. .

PLAAKKKKKK!

"OOUUCCH! Knife Edge Chop yang keras dari Kapten Foxy tepat ke dada dari Mugiwara no Luffy."

"Kita lihat disisi ring, Naruto Uzumaki berdiri dengan payah dan kesusahan setelah dilempar ke barikade oleh Hamburg, Naruto mencoba masuk ke ring lewat bottom rope."

"Aahhh! Sayaang sekali! Belum sempat Tuan Pirang berdiri, tubuhnya sudah terlebih dahulu di hantam oleh lutut Kapten Foxy. Uzumaki tersudut sodara-sodara."

"Hamburg juga sudah naik ke atas ring dan memukuli Uzumaki di Turnbuckle bersama Kapten Foxy, double team yang bagus dari keduanya."

BUGH. .

BUGH. .

BUGH. .

BUGH. .

BUGH. .

"Tapi serangan tiba-tiba dari Mugiwara no Luffy dari arah belakang menyudahi penderitaan Uzumaki. Menarik sekali bro ahem."

"Luffy mencoba menjatuhkan Hamburg dan Kapten Foxy sekaligus akan tetapi kalah jumlah. Awas! Uzumaki juga ikut menyerang dari belakang!"

BUGH. .

"Cerdik sekali, memanfaatkan atensi yang terpusat pada Mugiwara no Luffy, Uzumaki Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membangun momentum."

BUGH. .

"Tendangan keras kaki kanan pada perut Hamburg, dia mengerang kesakitan memegangi bagian perutnya. Sebuah celah, Uzumaki berlari ke sisi ropes dan memantulkan dirinya ke arah Hamburg yang tengah meringis. Apa yang terjadi?! Uzumaki mendapatkan kepala Hamburg!

BRAKKKKK!

SWING NECK BREAKER! CANTIK SEKALI UZUMAKI!"

"Pinfall 1. . . . 2. . . . Sayang berhasil dihentikan oleh Kapten Foxy lewat Elbow Drop."

"Kapten Foxy menyerang, mencoba membangun momentum. Dipaksanya Uzumaki Naruto untuk berdiri, Owh! Kapten Foxy menyelipkan kepala Uzumaki diantara ketiak kirinya, lalu mengalungkan lengan kanan milik Uzumaki dilehernya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?! Apakah Vertical Suplex?!"

"Kapten Foxy mengangkat tubuh Uzumaki keudara, kini mereka dalam posisi lurus 180 derajat. Uzumaki dalam bahaya, dan-

BRAKKKKKK!

VERTICAL SUPLEX! Bantingan yang keras dari Kapten Foxy."

"Kapten Foxy nampak belum selesai, kini dia bersama Hamburg yang telah bangkit sedikit berdiskusi. Apa yang mereka rencanakan?"

"Sesuatu yang buruk pastinya bro ahem. Uzumaki terlihat kesakitan disana, dia terus memegangi bagian belakang tubuhnya."

"Hamburg melempar Mugiwara no Luffy keluar ring lewat second rope, Uzumaki sendirian diatas ring."

BUGH. .

"Kapten Foxy menghujani Uzumaki Naruto dengan beberapa pukulan diwajah. Ouch! Dijambaknya rambut Uzumaki dengan tangan kanannya, dia dipaksa berdiri dengan kondisi babak belur. Hamburg juga sudah memposisikan badannya ditengah ring."

"Ini gawat, apakah mereka akan melakukannya?!"

"Kapten Foxy mengalungkan lengan kiri Uzumaki di lehernya, lalu memposisikan tubuhnya seperti hendak membopong Uzumaki dari kiri, tapi bukan begiitu rencananya. Kapten Foxy mencoba untuk menaikan tubuh Uzumaki keatas pundak Hamburg lalu melakukan Power Bomb. Double Power Bomb."

"Ini buruk, Uzumaki sudah diangkat oleh Kapten Foxy, Hamburg menerima Uzumaki dipundaknya, apakah benar Uzumaki akan dibantiiiiing?!"

"POWE-

BUGH. . BUGH. .

Mugiwara no Luffy menyelamatkan Uzumaki disaat-saat terakhir!"

"Double Low Blow diberikan kepada Kapten Foxy dan Hamburg sekaligus. Mereka tumbang memegangi selangkangan mereka, begitupun Uzumaki yang ikut kena dampaknya."

"No Disqualification, Low Blow disana legal bro ahem."

"Mereka berempat terkapar diatas ring, kehabisan tenaga dan kehilangan fokus."

"Nampaknya-

JEEENG JENG JENG JENG JENG

JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG

JEEENG JENG JENG JENG JENG

JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG

Hey! Siapa disana?! Berlari ketengah ring sambil membawa Kendo Stick!"

"Itu,- Itu Big Pan! Kru Bajak Laut Foxy! Big Pan datang keatas ring!"

DAKK. .

DAKK. .

DAKK. .

DAKK. .

DAKK. .

DAKK. .

"Big Pan melayangkan pukulan! Keras sekali! Uzumaki dan Mugiwara no Luffy dalam bahaya!"

"Big Pan memukul tubuh Uzumaki dan Mugiwara no Luffy secara bergantian tanpa belas kasihan! Kendo Stick ditangan Big Pan juga sudah hancur, saksi bahwa pukulan yang dilayangkan benar-benar keras!"

"Wasit mencoba menghentikan aksi Big Pan, namun apa dayanya. Match ini juga merupakan match Tornado Tag Team No Disqualification. Anything Goes!"

"Hamburg dan Kapten Foxy sudah kembali berdiri, nampak puas dengan hasil kerja Big Pan disana. Lihat saja senyum jahat mereka!"

"Uzumaki kembali mendapatkan jambakan dirambut, dia dipaksa berdiri."

PLAK!

"Merintih kesakitan Uzumaki. Ouch! Trash Talking diiringi dengan tamoaran keras dipipi bagian kanan oleh Big Pan!"

"Ini buruk! Uzumaki bisa-bisa mendapatkan Stunner dari Big Pan!"

"Big Pan menendang perut Uzumaki, dia sedikit terbungkuk dan memegangi perut. Big Pan secepat kilat berbalik memunggungi Uzumaki, menggapai kepala bagian belakang Uzumaki dengan kedua tangannya, menempatkannya diatas bahu kanannya sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan posisi duduk terlentang!

BRAKKKKK!

BIG COLLAPSED STUNNER! TUBUH UZUMAKI TERPENTAL HINGGA KELUAR RING! MELAYANG DIUDARA DAN BERPUTAR 360 DERAJAT SEBELUM KELUAR DARI RING!"

"Seseorang hentikan ini. Aku kasihan pada Uzumaki bro ahem."

"Kini ketiganya mengalihkan pandangan pada Mugiwara no Luffy yang sama-sama tidak berdaya. Trash Talking! Mengejek Mugiwara no Luffy."

"Oh tidak! Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Kapten Foxy dan Big Pan mengangkat tubuh Mugiwara no Luffy ketas pundak Hamburg, ini buruk! Mereka membantingnya secara bersama-sama,

GUBRAKKKKKK!

TRIPLE POWER BOMB! ALMOST BROKEN IN A HALF! MUGIWARA NO LUFFY TIDAK BERDAYA! IT'S A NUMBER GAME-

DAKK. . .

DAKK. .

DAKK. .

DAKK. .

WAIT A MINUTE!

"UZUMAKI NARUTO DENGAN STEEL CHAIR, UZUMAKI NARUTO DENGAN STEEL CHAIR!"

DAKK. . DAKK. . DAK. .

"PUKULAN KERAS! TEPAT DIPUNGGUNG HAMBURG! SATU LAGI DISAMPING KEPALA BIG PAN! BIG PAN LANGSUNG ROBOH! SATU LAGI DIPUNGGUNG HAMBURG! HAMBURG ROBOH!"

"KAPTEN FOXY MERANGKAK MENUJU TURNBUCKLE, KEPALANYA DIHANTAM KERAS TADI!"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO MASUK KEDALAM RING, MENYELINAP LEWAT BOTTOM ROPE DAN MELAYANGKAN HEADSHOT KEARAH KEPALA KAPTEN FOXY YANG MEMBUAT KAPTEN FOXY ROBOH SEKETIKA! BIG PAN DAN HAMBURG YANG KINI BERGULING KEARAH BOTTOM ROPE GUNA KELUAR DARI RING JUGA MENDAPAT BAGIAN! SUNGGUH KEJUTAN BAGI TEAM FOXY BRO AHEM!"

"Uzumaki belum selesai, dia menjatuhkan kursi baja yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanan ditengah ring. Dia berjalan sedikit tergesa kearah Kapten Foxy yang kini bertumpu pada Turnbuckle untuk berdiri."

"Uzumaki memegang lengan kiri Kapten Foxy, menariknya dan memberi sedikit dorongan pada tarikannya. Uzumaki melepaskan pegangannya, Kapten Foxy mendapat tolakan besar, dorongan itu membuatnya berlari kesisi Turnbuckle yang berlawanan searah, Kapten Foxy menggunakan punggungnya sebagai peredam tolakan, namun apa yang terjadiiiiiiii!"

"Tolakannya terlalu besar, tubuhnya kembali terpantul ketengah ring! Disana Uzumaki sudah menunggu dengan ancang-ancang! Uzumaki berlari menuju Kapten Foxy! Merentangkan tangan kanannya!

BRAKKKKKK!

CLOTHESLINE! FROM HELL! TUBUH KAPTEN FOXY BERPUTAR 360 DERAJAT AKIBAT SERANGAN UZUMAKI! ALMOST BROKEN IN A HALF! KEPALANYA HAMPIR TERPISAH DARI TUBUHNYA!"

"OH TUNGGU! BIG PAN MASUK KEMBALI KEDALAM RING! IA BERLARI KEARAH UZUMAKI! UZUMAKI MENYADARI GERAKAN BIG PAN, DIA MENCOBA MELAKUKAN CLOTHESLINE YANG KEDUA, TAPI GAGAL KARENA BIG PAN MEMBUNGKUKAN BADANNYA, BIG PAN DAN UZUMAKI MEMANTULKAN TUBUH MEREKA PADA TALI! APA YANG TERJADI! UZUMAKI DAN BIG PAN SAMA-SAMA MERENTANGKAN TANGAN KANAN MEREKA,

BUGH. . BRAKKKKK!

OOOOOOOHHHHHH! DOUBLE CLOTHESLINE! TUBUH KEDUANYA TERKAPAR DITENGAH RING! DITAMBAH KURSI BAJA YANG TADI DITARUH UZUMAKI SEBELUMNYA, PUNGGUNG DAN LEHER MEREKA PASTI MERASAKAN SAKIT YANG LUAR BIASA!"

"UZUMAKI DAN BIG PAN SAMA-SAMA TERLENTANG DITENGAH RING,- TUNGGU! MUGIWARA NO LUFFY DAN HAMBURG ADA DIATAS TOP ROPES YANG BERBEDA! LUFFY DIBAGIAN TIMUR DAN HAMBURG DIBAGIAN BARAT!"

"INI BURUK UNTUK UZUMAKI DAN BIG PAN YANG TERKAPAR DITENGAH RING! WASIT MENCOBA MEMPERINGATKAN KEDUANYA NAMUN NIHIL. LUFFY DAN HAMBURG MENGAMBIL ANCANG-ANCANG! KEDUA KAKI MEREKA BERADA DI ATAS TOP ROPES! INI GAWAAAAAT!"

"INI GAWAAAAAAT! MEREKA MELOMPAT SECARA BERSAMAAN! LUFFY MELOMPAT TINGGI! GAWAT! LUFFY MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATAN BUAH IBLISNYA! TUBUHNYA KINI SEBESAR HAMBURG! GAWAAAATTTT!

GUBRAAAKKKKKKK!

FIVE STARS FROG SPLASH!

OOOH! HAMBURG MELOMPAT BACKFLIP!

GUBRAAAKKKKKKK!

SHOOTING STAR PRESS!"

"TELAK SEKALI SODARA-SODARA! MONSTER DENGAN BERAT NYARIS 600 PON MENGHANTAM TUBUH KECIL UZUMAKI NARUTO! UNTUNG DIA TIDAK GEPENG!"

"SEMENTARA BIG PAN NAMPAK TAK SADARKAN DIRI SETELAH MENDAPATKAN FIVE STARS FROG SPLASDARI MUGIWARA NO LUFFY! KITA LIHAT TAYANGAN ULANGNYA, WOW! ITU LOMPATAN FROG SPLASH YANG PALING TINGGI YANG PERNAH KULIHAT! BERAPA TINGGINYA, SEKITAR 6 METER DARI ATAS RING KURASA. TUBUH SEBESAR ITU NAMPAK BUKAN HALANGAN BAGI MUGIWARA NO LUFFY."

"TUBUH BERGELIMPANGAN DIMANA-MANA."

"WHAT A MATCH, ini adalah pertandingan yang paling seru yang pernah kutonton selama gelaran Davy Back Fight berlangsung."

"Betul sekali bro ahem, sungguh sebuah Main Event yang luar biasa."

"Roronoa Zoro dan Porsche bahkan sampai terkencing-kencing dicelana, mereka tidak bisa menucapkan apa-apa."

"Sungguh memalukan bro ahem. Penonton di sekitar ring juga mulai menggila."

PROK. . PROK. . PROK. . PROK. . PROK

THIS IS AWESOME. .

PROK. . PROK. . PROK. . PROK. . PROK

THIS IS AWESOME. .

PROK. . PROK. . PROK. . PROK. . PROK

THIS IS AWESOME. .

PROK. . PROK. . PROK. . PROK. . PROK

THIS IS AWESOME. .

PROK. . PROK. . PROK. . PROK. . PROK

THIS IS AWESOME. .

"Penonton meneriakan chant This Is Awesome!"

ONE. . !

"Wasit memberikan hitungan pada Tim Foxy dan Tim Mugiwara, sementara Big Pan sedang mendapatkan perawatan oleh tim medis diluar ring."

TWO. . !

"Bisakah mereka mengalahkan hitungan wasit dan berdiri? Kita lihat saja bro ahem."

THREE. . !

FOUR. . !

FIVE. . !

"Tim Luffy dan Tim Foxy nampak mulai bergerak, mereka mencoba bangkit sekuat tenaga."

SIX. . !

SEVEN. . !

"Hitungan memasuki bilangan tujuh, tiga lagi mereka tamat."

EIGHT. . !

"Mereka berempat menggunakan ropes sebagai bantuan, akankah mereka berhasil mengalahkan hitungan wasit?!"

"INI GAWAT BRO AHEM, MEREKA NAMPAK KESULITAN BERDIRI MESKI MENGGUNAKAN ROPES SEBAGAI BANTUAN, WASIT SUDAH MENGHITUNG HINGGA ANGKA DELAPAN DAN TERUS BERLANJUT, NASIB MEREKA DIPERTARUHKAN, BANYAK NASIB BAJAK LAUT DIPERTARUHKAN DISINI!"

"WINNER GETS ALL! SELURUH KRU MUGIWARA NO ICHIMI JADI TARUHAN, BEGITUPUN ARMADA FOXY, MENARIK UNTUK DITUNGGU."

Tapi sayangnya chapter kali ini harus discontinue sekarang, tunggu beberapa hari atau minggu lagi untuk update terbarunya.

Lalu bagaimana Nasib Uzumaki Naruto selanjutnya? Apakah kehidupan normal yang ia idam-idamkan akan terenggut darinya? Mampukah ia berdiri dan mengalahkan hitungan wasit?

Sekian terima gaji.

 **TBC**

 **Kota Satria, Fahmi Mughni**


	10. Chapter 10

**Normal?**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, General.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan, Hujan Typo, Burem, melenceng jauh dari Canon Setting, dan segala keanehannya.**

"talk"

'inner'

 **"Effect / Sound effect / other"**

 **Soru! Higan! Rankyaku! Jet Bazooka! Gatling Gun! Hiken!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uzumaki "Lucky Luck" Naruto, manusia 1.000.000 berry**

 **.**

ONE. . !

"Wasit memberikan hitungan pada Tim Foxy dan Tim Mugiwara, sementara Big Pan sedang mendapatkan perawatan oleh tim medis diluar ring."

TWO. . !

"Bisakah mereka mengalahkan hitungan wasit dan berdiri? Kita lihat saja bro ahem."

THREE. . !

FOUR. . !

FIVE. . !

"Tim Luffy dan Tim Foxy nampak mulai bergerak, mereka mencoba bangkit sekuat tenaga."

SIX. . !

SEVEN. . !

"Hitungan memasuki bilangan tujuh, tiga lagi mereka tamat."

EIGHT. . !

"Mereka berempat menggunakan ropes sebagai bantuan, akankah mereka berhasil mengalahkan hitungan wasit?!"

"INI GAWAT BRO AHEM, MEREKA NAMPAK KESULITAN BERDIRI MESKI MENGGUNAKAN ROPES SEBAGAI BANTUAN, WASIT SUDAH MENGHITUNG HINGGA ANGKA DELAPAN DAN TERUS BERLANJUT, NASIB MEREKA DIPERTARUHKAN, BANYAK NASIB BAJAK LAUT DIPERTARUHKAN DISINI!"

"WINNER GETS ALL! SELURUH KRU MUGIWARA NO ICHIMI JADI TARUHAN, BEGITUPUN ARMADA FOXY, MENARIK UNTUK DITUNGGU."

.

.

.

.

NINE. .!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TE. .-

"MEREKA SEMUA BERDIRI. . .!"

"MUGIWARA NO LUFFY BERSANDAR DI TURNBUCKLE, HAMBURG DAN KAPTEN FOXY MENGGUNAKAN ROPES SEBAGAI TUMPUAN, SEDANGKAN UZUMAKI MEMILIH UNTUK BERGULING KELUAR RING MELALUI BOTTOM ROPES SEHINGGA KAKINYA MENYENTUH LANTAI DAN TUBUH BAGIAN ATASNYA BERTOPANG PADA APRON RING. . .!"

"MEREKA MENGALAHKAN HITUNGAN WASIT. . .!"

"Mugiwara dan Tim Foxy melakukan hal rasional demi mengalahkan hitungan wasit, tapi wild card dalam pertandingan ini memang milik Uzumaki."

"Benar sekali bro ahem, pedagang pasar yang kau sebut pegulat itu memang memiliki hoki bagus. Contoh kecil, dia masih bisa berfikir sejenak setelah tertimpa bus sekolah, nyaris gepeng namun masih kuat berdiri. LUCKY LUCK!"

"Uzumaki masih limbung bro ahem, dia tak kuat menopang tubuhnya meski menggunakan apron ring sebagai pegangan, efek yang Uzumaki terima setelah SHOOTING STAR PRESS nampaknya mulai kelihatan, dia terjatuh disisi ring."

"Tim dokter memeriksa keadaan Uzumaki, nampaknya keadaannya memang serius. Namun sekali lagi, pertandingan Tornado Tag Team tidak akan diberhentikan karena terikat aturan No Disqualification, semua yang mereka lakukan di dalam maupun di luar ring dalah hal yang legal."

"Kerugian besar untuk Mugiwara pemirsa sekalian, meski Tim Foxy belum memulai gerakan, namun 2 lawan 1 adalah hal berat sebelah yang harus dihadapi Mugiwara. Kita lihat, Uzumaki nampaknya memang tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan, tubuhnya perlahan diangkat ke tandu, dan akan dilakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut di locker room area."

"Big Pan juga digiring ke locker room area setelah serangan dari Mugiwara mendarat telak di tubuhnya. Impactnya sangat terasa, bahkan sampai meja komentator bergetar."

"Porsche dan Roronoa Zoro juga dijemput oleh kru kapal masing-masing karena kedapatan kecing dicelana karena tegang. SESEORANG PANGGILKAN CLEANING SERVICE,MEJA KOMENTATOR DISINI PERLU DIBERSIHKAN. . .!"

"Kerja bagus bro ahem, kita kembali di pertandingan penentuan Davy Back Fight antara Tim Mugiwara dan Tim Foxy, Nampaknya Mugiwara pulih terlebih dahulu dan menyerang Tim Foxy secara frontal, pukul sana pukul sini, jab, hook, jab lagi, hook lagi."

"Lumayan efektif rupanya, serangan membabi buta menghasilkan jarak antara Hamburg dan Kapten Foxy, dan Mugiwara tepat berada di tengah-tengah mereka dan terus memberikan pukulan. Ouch! Satu tendangan keras bersarang di perut Kapten Foxy, Kapten Foxy terkapar!"

DUKH. .!

"Satu lagi! Tendangan yang sama megarah ke perut Hamburg, ooh, Mugiwara menyelipkan kepala hamburg di ketiak kananya dan menguncinya menggunakan lengan kanannya, tangan kirinya melambai-lambai pada penonton yang hadir dan penonton bersorak keras karenanya. Satu gerakan lagi! Mugiwara menjartuhkan punggungnya ke matras ring dengan kekuatan maksimal.

DDT. .!

Kepala Hamburg membentur matras ring terlebih dahulu! Permainan jumlah nampaknya tidak berlaku pemirsa."

"Uzumaki masih belum kembali, tetapi nampaknya Mugiwara bisa meng-handle ini sendirian.

Mugiwara melakukan pin fall pada hamburg

ONE. .

.

TWO. .

.

.

KICK OUT. .!

Kick out pada hitungan ke-dua bro ahem."

"Kapten Foxy tertatih, mencoba masuk kedalam ring lewat bottom ropes, mencoba melakukan sesuatu sebelum Mugiwara yang tengah asyik menghajar Hamburg di Turnbuckle menyadarinya."

"Oh! Mugiwara berlari ke sisi lain Turnbuckle, memantulkan tubuhnya lewat turnbuckle, berlari dengan tolakan dan kecepatan yang sama, Mugiwara berada dua meter dari Hamburg yang lemas di Turnbuckle,

.

Mugiwara melompat,

.

mencoba melakukan Splash!

.

.

STINGER SPLASH. .!

MUGIWARA BELUM BERHENTI, DIA BERLARI KE ARAH ROPES TERJAUH UNTUK TOLAKAN MAKSIMAL, NAMPAKNYA DIA AKAN MENGGUNAKAN LARIAT."

"MUGIWARA MEMANTULKAN BADANNYA KE ARAH ROPES, KINI BERKAT GAYA PANTULAN YANG SEIMBANG, DIA BERLARI MENUJU HAMBURG YANG LIMBUNG DITENGAH RING SETELAH TERKENA STINGER SPLASH DI TURNBUCKLE. ."

"MUGIWARA MENYERANG. .

BUGH. . .!

AAAHHHH KAPTEN FOXY DENGAN DROPKICK. .!"

"Entah angin apa yang membuat Kapten Foxy bangkit berdiri dan melakukan serangan balasan, Hamburg juga nampaknya sudah pulih. Mugiwara dalam masalah pemirsa."

"Determinasi yang diperlihatkan Kapten Foxy menandakan bahwa ia memiliki semangat juang sebagai juara bertahan, satu pukulan tak akan merobohkannya, ia sudah menerima ratusan bahkan ribuan pukulan dan masih sanggup berdiri."

"Tim Foxy, meski berjalan sempoyongan, mereka tetap menuju Mugiwara yang terkapar dekat bottom ropes. Kapten Foxy berbisik pada Hamburg, apa yang ia rencanakan?"

"Ahhhhh, ini buruk. .! Hamburg keluar ring lewat second ropes, lalu berjongkok di dekat apron ring, membuka kain penutup bawah ring dan mencari mainan di tempat penyimpanan alat set arena."

BRAK. .

Satu kursi baja. .

BRAK. .

Dua kursi baja. .

BRAK. .

Lima kursi baja. .

BRAK. .

Satu buah meja. .

BRAK. .

empat buah meja. .

BRAK. .

Satu tangga besi . .

BRAK. .

kursi baja lainnya. .

BRAK. .

HAMBURG SUDAH GILA. . DIA AKAN MEMBUNUH MUGIWARA. .!

BRAK. .BRAK. .BRAK. .BRAK. .BRAK. .

puluhan kursi baja. . beberapa buah meja, dan tiga buah tangga. . . Mugiwara sudah tamat pemirsa. .!

"Kapten Foxy, trash talking bro ahem. Penonton kian riuh."

"Kapten Foxy mengambil kursi baja dengan tangan kanannya, memutar-mutar kursi itu sebentar sambil mencari perhatian lebih dari penonton yang hadir."

"Bentuk percaya dir-

BRAAAANGGG. . .!

WHAT THE HELL. . .!

HAMBURG MELEMPAR STEEL STAIRS KE DALAM RING. .!

KAPTEN FOXY TERTAWA, INI MUNGKIN MEMANG AKHIR DARI MUGIWARA NO ICHIMI . . !"

"Mugiwara masih terkapar ditengah ring-

BRAK. .

.

BRAK. .

Seseorang tolong panggilkan ambulans segera,

BRAK. .

Wasit juga tidak bisa menghentikan aksi keji dari Tim Foxy karena terikat aturan,

BRAK. .

Ouch, itu pasti sakit, Mugiwara mendapatkan pukulan steel chair tepat di punggungnya,

BRAK. .

Mugiwara kini dipaksa duduk, tubuhnya dipegang Hamburg supaya tidak jatuh ke matras ring,

BRAK. .

Telaaaaaaakkkk. . ! Headshot diberikan Kapten Foxy. . Darah mengucur dari kepala Mugiwara. .!

BRAK. .

Pukulan kursi baja lainnya. . Cepat lakukan pinfall, aku tak tega melihatnya. .

BRAK. .

BRAK. .BRAK. .BRAK. .BRAK. .BRAK. .

Ooh, son of a bitch. .!

"Kapten foxy lakukan pinfall,

.

ONE. .

.

.

.

.

.

TWO. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THRE-

KICK OUT. .!

MUGIWARA KICK OUT DI HITUNGAN KEDUA. .! ENTAH BAGAIMANA CARANYA. .! TUBUHNYA KERASUKAN ARWAH JOHN CENA. . !"

"JOHN CENA, SI GANTENG KALEM DARI WEST BLUE. . .! MANUSIA SUPER DENGAN KEKUATAN BUAH IBLIS ANEH, KAWAN DAN LAWAN TIDAK BISA MELIHATNYA KARENA DIA MEMAKAN **BUAH YOU CAN'T SEE ME. .!** "

"KAPTEN FOXY DAN HAMBURG MEMUKULKAN KURSI BAJA KE TURNBUCKLE, KINI MEREKA MULAI FRUSTASI. KAPTEN FOXY KEMBALI BERJALAN KEARAH MUGIWARA YANG TERDUDUK DI TURNBUCKLE, KAPTEN FOXY NAMPAK AKAN MENGHAJAR HABIS MUGIWARA KALI INI. . .!"

"KAPTEN FOXY BERJALAN DENGAN KURSI BAJA DITANGAN, KAPT-

.

CHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRSSSSSSS. . . .!

.

.

.

UZUUUUUUMAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIII. . . . . . .!

UZUMAKI BERLARI DARI ARAH TITANTRON, KECEPATAN PENUH, SEBUAH PEMUKUL BOLA BASEBALL IA KELUARKAN DARI TELAPAK TANGANNYA, ITU KEKUATAN BUAH IBLIS. . . .!"

"UZUMAKI AKAN MENUNTUT BALAS. . .! IA MASUK LEWAT BOTTOM ROPES, BERLARI MELEWATI PUKULAN KAPTEN FOXY-

UZUUMAAAKIIII MELAKUKAN SUPERMAN PUNCH PADA HAMBURG, HAMBURG KELUAR RING. . .!

KAPTEN FOXY TAK TINGGAL DIAM, IA KEMBALI MENUJU UZUMAKI UNTUK SERANGAN LANJUTAN,

UZUMAKI MENYADARINYA, IA MELAKUKAN HAL SERUPA DENGAN HAL DIAWAL, BERLARI DENGAN BADAN MEMBUNGKUK KETIKA MELEWATI HADANGAN KAPTEN FOXY,

KAPTEN FOXY KEMBALI TERECOH, BERAT KURSI MEMPENGARUHI KECEPATAN PUKULANNYA, AAAAAHHHHHH, UZUMAKI DARI ARAH ROPES, TANGAN KANAN DIRENTANGKAN DENGAN PEMUKUL SEJAJAR DENGAN TANGAN, KAPTEN FOXY TERLAMBAT BEREAKSI. . .

.

.

CLOTHESLINE. . . .!

TELAAAAAAAAKKKKKK. . . .!

UZUMAKI LAKUKAN PIN FALL. .

.

.

ONE. .

.

.

TWO. .

.

.

THREE. .

.

TENG. . TENG. . TENG. .

UZUMAKI NARUTO DAN MUGIWARA NO LUFFY MENGALAHKAN TIM FOXY. . . SEBUAH CAHAYA BARU DI LAUTAN TELAH MUNCUL KE PERMUKAAN. .

.

.

"Here are your winners, AND THE NEEEEWWWW! DAVY BACK FIGHT CHAMPIONS, THE TEAM OF MUGIWARA NO LUFFY AND-

.

.

.

.

UZUUUUUMAAAAKIIIIIII - - -

.

.

.

NARUUUTOOOOOOO. . . . . .!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali, tubuhku juga rasanya sakit semua, kenapa hanya karena mengambil air di dalam hutan badannku serasa habis dibanting?"

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanan setelah mendapat dua tong air yang kini ia dorong menggunakan kereta ciptaannya. Sebelumnya ia pingsan ditengah hutan dengan tubuh sakit serta memar di beberapa bagian, terutama wajah dan punggung. Beruntung tidak ada tulang yang geser ataupun patah, beruntung juga tulang di dalam tubuhnya juga terlapisi dengan besi, sehingga tidak mudah patah, awet, dan tahan lama.

"Lama sekali, ini sudah hampir gelap dan kau baru sampai?! Anak pemalas!" Azazel mengoceh sambil menunjuk Naruto menggunakan tusuk ikan yang akan hendak ia gunakan.

"Urusai, siapa suruh mengandalkanku?" Balas Naruto ketus, ah, rasa sakit ini menyiksa sekali. Ingin rasanya tidur sejenak sambil menikmati pijatan dari Onee-san cantik penjual mochi di desanya.

"Airnya ada di dalam tong, aku mau istirahat sebentar. Bangunkan aku kalau aku peduli." Sementara Naruto berjalan menuju tenda, Azazel melanjutkan acara masak-masaknya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ah, burung pembawa koran. Tumben sekali, ini sudah hampir malam tapi mereka keluar dengan koran penuh di kantong mereka." Azazel melambaikan tangannya, satu ekor burung pembawa koran berita mendarat di pundaknya. Azazel menerima koran baru dan memberikan sedikit uang untuk jasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE NEW DAVY BACK FIGHT CHAMPIONS, MUGIWARA NO LUFFY & "LUCKY LUCK" UZUMAKI NARUTO.

.

.

.

"NAAAAARUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOO. . .!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semester dua perkuliahan kok aku rada sibuk ya? Lumayan keteteran tugas juga.**

 **review, fav, foll.**

 **.**

 **Kota Satria, Fahmi Mughni/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Normal?**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, General.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan, Hujan Typo, Burem, melenceng jauh dari Canon Setting, dan segala keanehannya.**

"talk"

 **'inner'**

 **"Effect / Sound effect / other"**

 **Soru! Higan! Rankyaku! Jet Bazooka! Gatling Gun! Hiken!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku benci lautan.**

Sudah 3 bulan, dan aku masih terapung di lautan. Setelah terakhir kali mendarat di pulau yang salah, aku putuskan untuk segera kembali ke East Blue ketika punggungku tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

Aku dibanting, dihantam, dipukul, suplex, lariat, dan banyak lagi. Aku memiliki tubuh manusia normal dan mendapatkan kuncian serta bantingan dari seekor gorila, ingatkan aku untuk membunuh setiap gorila yang tersisa dimuka bumi.

Kabar baiknya? Aku dan pamanku segera menjauh dari tempat terkutuk ini, cukup sudah urusanku dengan Mugiwara dan keroco yang ia sebut dengan Nakama itu, aku lelah dan ingin pulang, dan satu-satunya navigator yang aku harapkan terlalu sering mabuk sake.

Intinya, aku tersesat ditengah laut.

"Ada pulau!"

Aku langsung berlari keluar dari kabin kapal menuju dek, aku harap pamanku tidak berbohong soal pulau itu.

"Tuhan masih menyayangiku, tererkatilah pulau itu dan seluruh isinya. BENTANGKAN LAYAR! KITA AKAN BERLABUH DI PULAU ITU!"

Aku terlalu bersemangat, yah, harus aku akui itu.

Mengisi suplai, lalu merubah sedikit penampilan dan merilekskan diri sejenak, yap, rencana hebat, Naruto.

"Ha? kau bukan kapten kapal bodoh! Disini aku yang memegang kendali!"

Aku lupa kalau pamanku juga disini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membeli pakaian, memotong rambut, lalu pijat refleksi, ahh, pulau ini sempurna.

Harus aku akui, dari sekian banyak pulau yang aku singgahi, pulau ini memang numero uno. Lihat saja barang murah dengan kualitas top ini, lalu pelayanan memuaskan saat aku berada di spa pijat itu, dan lihatlah onee-san cantik yang berlalu lalang itu. Triple combo ini juga mendapat bonus berupa tidak adanya aktifitas bajak laut dan angkatan laut, dengan kata lain, pulau ini aman untukku.

Untuk saat ini, aku akan bersantai sejenak, dua atau tiga hari lagi mungkin, dan untuk masalah lain, akan aku serahkan kepada pamanku, lagipula dia mantan angkatan laut yang cukup terkenal, aku pikir masalah dapat diatasi dengan mudah olehnya

Haaaahhhh. . .

Kemarilah makanan lezat dan hangat, kemarilah minuman dingin, dan pergilah jauh-jauh makanan kering dan air laut.

Kami berdua tidak kelaparan karena pamanku sering memanggil kapal angkatan laut untuk meminta suplai makanan, tetapi yang mampu diberikan oleh kapal biasa hanya makana kering yang diawetkan dan dengan rasa yang tidak terlalu enak dimulut, untuk itulah aku mungkin akan meminta pamanku untuk menyuplai lebih banyak makanan manis supaya mulutku tidak berbau ketika harus memakan makanan kering lagi.

"My Boy, katakan, apa kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat?"

"WHAA!"

"Hmm?!"

"Ah, anoo- etto, kurasa tidak."

'Dia mirip om-om pedofil yang aku baca di koran koran'

Orang ini datang secara tiba-tiba dan mengejutkanku yang sedang bersantai di salah satu restoran di pulau ini, ah kunamai saja pulau penyelamat hidup.

Gaya berbusananya juga cukup aneh, lateks, ketat, warna-warni, dan aneh. Mirip sekali dengan orang yang akan melakukan pelecehan seksual. Rambutnya pirang ditata sedemikian rupa dan memiliki warna yang mengkilap, senyumnya lebar, dan matanya tidak bisa aku lihat karena tertutup bayangan siluet wajahnya sendiri yang bersinar, ugh, orang ini semakin aneh dimataku.

Otot tubuhnya begitu besar hingga bisa aku definisikan dia sebagai penjaga pantai yang digilai turis asing, atau mungkin peserta dari rainbow party yang dulu pernah menggemparkan lautan All Blue, saking besarnya dan saking kecilnya lateks yang ia pakai, membuat beberapa tonjolan membuatku bergidik ngeri.

'Orang ini makan apa sih sebenarnya?'

"Don't worry My Boy, aku akan berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Karena kebenaran tak pernah lupa!"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot."

Orang gila dengan lateks, catat, pulau ini memiliki cacat. Pose yang ia peragakan setiap kali berbicara sungguh membuat perutku sembelit, lihat saja gayanya saat berpikir, satu tangan menopang dagu, lalu satunya menyanggah tangan yang sedang menopang dagu, lalu ia kekarkan otot bisepnya seperti binaragawan yang sedang berlomba.

'Kau bukan The Thinker Man, hentikan itu kumohon!'

"AAAHHHHH!"

"AAAHHHHH! AAAHHHHH?"

AAAHHHHH, posenya hentikan itu, posenya. Pfffttt, sekarang di seperti binaragawan homo sungguhan.

"Maafkan aku My Boy, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Aku hampir mati tertawa karena hal ini, masukan dia kedalam daftar gorila yang harus aku bunuh.

"Daijobu desu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selebihnya normal, kamar hotel mewah di lantai paling atas, pelayanan super, dan kabar baiknya gratis.

Terima kasih atas jabatanmu diangkatan laut paman, jabatanmu membawakan berkah pada keponakanmu ini.

DAK!

WUSH!

Kamarku menghadap langsung kearah pantai, lalu disediakan pula balkon yang lumayan luas untuk bersantai di senja hari karena bangunan ini di desain untuk meilhat pemandangan sunset, kurasa.

DAK!

WUSH!

Bola bola yang aku ciptakan di tangan kiriku, lantas aku pukul menggunakan pemukul baseball yang biasa aku gunakan saat keadaan genting, contohnya saat di Alabasta.

Ini cukup untuk membunuh waktuku, lebih baik daripada harus berurusan dengan binaragawan homo berlateks di kota, dan kurasa akan aku catat sebagai hobi baru dan mungkin akan aku lakukan saat aku dan pamanku mulai berlayar.

Ngomong-ngomong soal dia, ah lupakan, saat ini mungkin dia ada di bar atau rumah bordil.

"AKU. . . ADA. . . DISINI. . . !"

"WHAA!"

"BINARAGAWAN HOMO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

"My Boy, Kebenaran akan selalu ada dimana saja dan kapan saja, ah, mau kue?"

"TIDAK!"

Orang ini datang lagi secara tiba tiba di depanku, mungkin dia memanjat dari bawah lalu mengagetkanku ketika aku memejamkan mata-tunggu. Ini lantai 16 bukan?

"Aku mengikutimu dan memperhatikanmu selama tiga jam dibalik pohon kelapa yang disana."

Dia menunjuk pohon kelapa yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan kamar hotel yang aku tempati. Gorila penguntit homo.

"Penguntit."

"Aku marinir lho."

"Kau marinir penguntit."

"My Boy Uzumaki, itu namamu kan?"

Orang ini benar-benar penguntit, orang ini berbahaya.

"HAHAHAHA! Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebenaran."

Demi rambut klimismu, sepertinya aku salah pulau.

"Azazel-kun ada di markas angkatan laut di sebelah barat pulau, sekitar 4 jam perjalanan dari sini, aku datang menemuimu karena mungkin kau tidak punya teman ngobrol."

"Kau kenal pamanku?"

"Hahaha. . . Azazel-kun adalah angkatan laut yang terkenal, percayalah My Boy, bahkan aku mungkin lebih mengetahui dirinya dibandingkan dengan kau."

Aku tidak masalah jika pamanku menyuruh angkatan laut lain untuk menemaniku, kupikir markas disini belum menerima poster buronan baru yang di dalamnya termuat nama dan gambar wajahku, jadi aku mungkin akan bersikap biasa, dan juga, aku belum melihat poster buronan baru di pulau ini selama aku berkeliling, hanya ada beberapa poster usang yang tertempel di tembok-tembok bangunan dan di alun-alun kota.

Aman, aku berani bertaruh pulau ini aman untukku.

"My Boy, ikutlah bersamaku, dan akan aku jadikan kau angkatan laut paling hebat yang pernah ada."

"Tidak, terima kasih, impianku adalah menjadi pedagang kopi tersukses."

Selain tidak minat, lihat saja pose orang aneh ini saat menawariku, dia mengangkat tangan kirinya supaya ototnya terlihat lebih besar lalu mencium bisepnya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada tangan kananya, lalu setelah itu memberikan cengiran dengan ekspresi wajah yang menurutku sangat konyol.

'Darimana datangnya siluet itu, kau terlihat seperti manusia yang keluar dari komik superhero.'

"Azazel-kun bercerita bahwa kau tidak terlalu menyukai bajak laut, karena itulah aku datang untuk menawarimu sebuah opsi, menjadi angatan laut yang hebat dibawah bimbinganmu, atau menyesal dikemudian hari, percayalah, insting kebenaranku mengatakan kau akan join the club."

"Sudah ku katakan aku-"

"Kau pasti ikut, My Boy, kau tidak boleh terus-terusan hidup dengan ditemani bayang-bayang ketakutanmu, kau harus melawannya dengan segenap kekuatanmu, kau mengarungi lautan buas dengan banyak manusia keji yang tidak akan segan membunuhmu meskipun kau menangis darah didepan mereka, dan sekarang, kau disini hanya mengandalkan mainan anak-anak yang kau sebut sebagai senjata pamungkas sebagai benteng terakhir, lautan lebih kejam dari yang pernah kau bayangkan."

"Karena itulah aku benci lautan, segala yang berhubungan dengan lautan, bajak laut, angkatan laut, dewa laut, aku benci mereka semua, tidakkah kau sadari itu?"

"Kalaupun akhirnya kau keluar dari angkatan laut, kau akan bisa terus maju dengan belajar dari pengalamanmu selama di angkatan laut."

Aku ingat nasihat ini, disuatu tempat saat aku masih kecil, aku tahu betul kalimat ini. Kalaupun aku bisa, sudah dari dulu aku masuk angkatan laut menggantikan kedua orang tuaku, ketika aku ingin merangkai mimpi-mimpiku sebagai anak kecil, lautan merenggutku dengan paksa. bajak laut yang bertingkah semena-mena, angkatan laut yang kerjanya hanya mabuk dan tertawa, pemerintah dunia yang sikapnya sok bijaksana, lalu ada raja dan ratu yang korup tersebar di berbagai penjuru dunia.

Setelah semua itu aku ketahui, busuknya lautan sudah menjadi patokan untukku agar belajar dari pengalaman. Sejak saat itu, aku putuskan untuk menjadi bagian dari manusia normal yang akan mengusir bajak laut yang membuat gaduh di kampung halamanku, mengusir angkatan laut yang meminta paksa logistik, mengkudeta pemerintahan korup, lalu melawan tirani raja yang kejam.

"Ikuti arah terbenamnya matahari, berjalanlah selama 4 jam, kau akan sampai di markas angkatan laut, aku akan menunggumu disana."

"My Boy Uzumaki, ikutilah jalan keadilan yang tersisa di dalam hatimu."

Setelah ceramah lima belas menit, orang itu pergi dengan gaya.

Aku? Tentu saja melongo, manusia nyentrik seperti dia harusnya mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari masyarakat, dan terakhir, dia menyuruhku datang ke markas angkatan laut dengan berjalan kaki, undangan macam apa itu.

"Aku jadi lapar, orang itu menguras tenagaku dengan ceramahnya, ugh, berat badanku sepertinya turun."

Energiku habis karena mendengar ocehan panjang lebar yang nyatanya tidak aku dengarkan dengan seksama, terbuang percuma.

Jasa pelayanan kamar? Bukan ide buruk, segera kusambar den den mushi yang ada di kamar ini, memesan daging panggang dan minuman dingin, lalu menunggu pesanan diantar oleh pelayan.

berep berep berep

berep berep berep gacha

"Moshi moshi, ini dari kamar 8A, lantai 16, aku pesan daging panggang, dua porsi besar- ah tiga porsi besar, lalu minuman dingin, antarkan secepatnya kalau tidak aku tidak mau bayar, terima kasih."

Yap, urusan perut hampir selesai, sekarang tinggal menunggu pesanan datang.

Sedikit kejam karena aku mengancam tidak akan membayar, karena nyatanya aku juga tidak akan bayar, semua fasilitas di hotel ini sudah dijamin gratis oleh pamanku, ngomong-ngomong soal dia, ah- lupakan, dia sedang berada di markas angkatan laut, mungkin nanti malam dia akan kembali, lagipula aku tidak bisa terus berlama-lama di pulau ini, besok atau lusa aku harus segera kembali ke East Blue.

Aku, ah- hobiku yang baru, aku tidak sabar untuk memainkannya di East Blue.

"Aku akan mati gaya jika menunggu sambil tidur."

Anginnya lumayan, aku kembali ke balkon kamar untuk melihat pemandangan senja yang tersaji, kuberi nilai 70, pemandangannya hanya terganggu oleh orang ber-rambut putih yang sedang merokok dan pacarnya yang seorang pendekar ped- TUNGGU SEBENTAR!

MANUSIA ASAP! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DISINI!

KAU SUMBER MASALAH, TERKUTUKLAH KAU!

"Bajingan itu sepertinya tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti, akan aku beri sedikit pelajaran karena mengganggu ketentraman yang diberikan pulau ini untuk Uzumaki-sama."

Aku sedikit melakukan peregangan pada ototku, aku tidak ingin kram saat melancarkan aksiku, lagipula dia pantas mendapatkan ini.

Kursi baja! Manusia asap itu akan aku berikan sedikit hadiah berupa hantaman manis dikepala.

"Ancang-ancang, kursi baja sudah ditangan, lempar, lalu sembunyi."

Ini dia, aku akan melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga setelah mencapai balkon kamar lalu bersembunyi di dalam kamar setelah melempar kursi ini.

"Baiklah, aku siap. Ini dia!"

Selanjutnya, yang kurasakan adalah gerakan slow motion ketika aku mulai berlari dari dalam kamar menuju balkon dengan tangan teracung beserta sebuah kursi baja yang tergengam di kedua tanganku, jaraknya mulai terkikis, aku juga bisa melihat pacarnya yang sepertinya menoleh kearahku, ini dia, aku sampai di balkon kamar. . .

"I'M . . . . . . . . . . . . SOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYY . . . . !"

Dramatis sekali, ketika aku sampai diujung balkon, semua gerakan begitu lambat, ini slow motion terbaik sepanjang hidupku, terlena? tentu saja, bahkan ketika aku hampir melempar kursi ini, yang kulihat adalah kepala putih yang mendadak muncul dari bawah dan posisinya sejajar dengan pagar balkon yang tingginya mencapai perutku.

Tunggu, kepala putih?

"UZUMAKIIIIII- **BANG!** -AUH MAY GAWD!"

Kursinya tidak jadi kulempar, manusia asap itu malah datang langsung kepadaku.

Kali ini telak, tepat diwajah, lagi.

Kulihat dengan sedikit simpati ketika dia meluncur mulus jatuh ke pantai dari lantai 16, mendarat dengan apapun pasti sakit, ditambah wajahnya yang sempat aku beri ciuman lama tidak berjumpa yang pasti akan membekas.

"Ups."

Ah, baru aku sadar dari euforia ini, aku dalam masalah besar.

"MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, bila ada kesamaan tokoh, latar, dan tempat harap dimaklumi.**

 **Terima kasih atas waktunya, terus menunggu cerita ini bahkan sampai saya lupa dimana menyimpan draftnya.**

 **Ada satu cerita yang nyaris saya upload, tapi filenya malah hilang, maka dari itu harus saya susun ulang supaya nyambung dengan chapter berikutnya yang sudah setengah jalan.**

 **Purwokerto, Kota Satria.**

 **YES! IP SEMESTER 2 LUMAYAN BAGUS, TIDAK ADA YANG HARUS DIULANG!**

 **HALO ADIK TINGKATAN!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Normal?**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, General.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan, Hujan Typo, Burem, melenceng jauh dari Canon Setting, dan segala keanehannya.**

"talk"

 **'inner'**

 **"Effect / Sound effect / other"**

 **Soru! Higan! Rankyaku! Jet Bazooka! Gatling Gun! Hiken!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Badai pasti (tidak akan) berlalu**

Sudah tiga bulan lamanya sejak terakhir kali Naruto terlibat masalah dengan angkatan laut, dan itupun terjadi di pulau penyelamat hidup yang Naruto singgahi bersama pamannya, Azazel.

Pertemuan yang mungkin sudah ditakdirkan antara Smoker dan Naruto berujung pada perkelahian singkat antara keduanya yang nyaris dimenangkan oleh Smoker andai Naruto tidak ditolong olah marinir homo yang memakai lateks.

Bukan definisi ditolong yang sebenarnya, namun berupa pengalihan sesaat karena lagi-lagi marinir itu datang dengan gaya dan kehebohan sehingga membuat sedikit pengalihan. Padahal sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu mereka sempat berbicara empat mata, tapi dia malah datang kembali dengan membawa kabar Azazel sudah menunggu di pelabuhan.

Kesempatan emas tentu tidak di sia-siakan oleh Naruto, dengan kotornya dia menggunakan pemukul baseball andalannya yang dialiri dengan Haki lalu memukul selangkangan Smoker yang luput dari kawalan si pemilik, alhasil Smoker berhasil dijatuhkan dengan - ouch.

"Ku b-bunuh kau. . . UZUMAKI. . . !"

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga dan mencoba kabur dari kejaran Smoker yang mengejarnya dari belakang- terpingkal-pingkal.

Bukan tanpa alasan, pukulan home run dari Naruto yang telak nyatanya membuat sedikit gangguan pada sistem kerja buah iblis miliknya, selama nyaris sepuluh menit Smoker harus berlari dengan menahan rasa ngilu pada jagoannya dan mengejar Naruto pada waktu yang bersamaan, dan ketika Smoker sudah bisa berlari dengan normal, Naruto sudah pergi melaut bersama pamannya.

"SIALAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk akhirnya menyadari bahwa pamannya hanya berputar-putar dilautan, ia tahu bahwa sang panutan memiliki log pose dan cukup baik dalam hal navigasi, akan tetapi, kenapa lama sekali untuk sampai di East Blue?

Terbiasa? Tidak. Naruto hanya mengisi waktu luangnya dengan memainkan hobi barunya yang ia pertama kali lakukan saat berada di pulau penyelamat hidup. Solo Baseball.

Setelah lelah, ia kembali ke kabin, lalu makan dan tidur.

Pamannya? Tentu saja mabuk sake.

Pantas kapal ini terus berputar-putar, jika pamannya sudah dalam keadaan mabuk, kemudi kapal akan ia biarkan dan angin dan gelombang lah yang membawa mereka kembali ke tengah laut, padahal ketika senja, mereka hampir sampai di pulau berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terapung, mabuk laut, Naruto sudah alami itu nyaris setiap hari. Naruto tidak perlu alasan untuk mengelak ketika ditanya demikian, melihat pamannya yang teler ketika hari menjelang malam adalah penyebabnya.

Sedikit waktu luang yang Naruto gunakan untuk hal yang bermanfaat, contoh kecilnya adalah mengabsen setiap bagian tubuhnya ketika mengeluarkan senjata tumpul yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi diri dari bajak laut maupun angkatan laut, garis bawahi, Smoker ada di urutan paling atas.

Bagian tulang rusuk adalah gudangnya boomerang, telapak tangan kanan adalah tempat keluarnya pemukul baseball sedangkan telapak tangan kiri merupakan tempat keluarnya benda-benda kecil yang mungkin berguna, bahu kanan dan kiri adalah magazine berisi tang, martil, kunci inggris, kunci pas dan perkakas tumpul lainnya, dan bagian perut lalu melintang secara vertikal sampai dada adalah sarangnya steel chair dan benda-benda yang memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar, wajan penggorengan adalah contohnya, hanya bagian kaki yang belum Naruto eksplor manfaatnya. Well, katakan saja ia hanya menggunakan kaki untuk kabur.

Hujan kursi baja? Naruto bisa melakukannya, tentu saja. Sedikit bantuan dari dinding yang menjadi akses keluarnya ratusan kursi baja yang siap membuat sakit kepala merupakan jurus pamungkas milik Naruto, dan resikonya juga sangat besar, selama tiga puluh menit, kekuatannya akan non-aktif secara otomatis. Berita buruk jika Smoker mengetahui hal ini. Pria perokok itu adalah maniak.

Beruntung bagi Naruto, ketika ditengah laut, ia tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya karena sang paman selalu siap pasang badan jika memungkinkan, lalu ketika sang paman kembali menenggak air perdamaian, maka jalan satu-satunya adalah bergantung pada gatling gun yang sebelumnya di request oleh Naruto untuk berjaga-jaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang hari, terik, panas, dan Naruto nyaris kehabisan persediaan air minum. Sake tidak termasuk, stok-nya bahkan lebih banyak daripada stok makanan.

"Paman, kita harus mendarat di pulau atau kita akan mati."

Lunglai, lemas, lesu, letih, dan loyo, Naruto bahkan harus menjilat bibirnya ketika mengucapkan 10 kalimat itu pada pamannya yang sedang memegang kemudi.

"Tenang saja, 10 mil dari sini ada pulau yang menanti kita, kau harus berhemat supaya bisa sampai dengan selamat."

"Ini sudah sepuluh mil yang ke sepuluh kali yang kau ucapkan, lihat, wajahmu saja sampai kering seperti ikan asin, sebenarnya mau sampai kapan kau mempermainkan aku?"

"Hmm, lautan akhir-akhir ini memang terlihat berbeda."

"TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA!"

"Aku yakin pasti Neptunus sedang patah hati, dewa laut itu pasti yang menyebabkan berpindahnya pulau-pulau yang sebelumnya aku ingat dimana letaknya."

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA!"

Azazel memasang pose berfikir untuk lari dari kesalahan, dan Naruto yang bersungut karena kesal dengan alasan receh dari pamannya. Lihat, giginya sudah seperti seperti gigi ikan hiu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya, PULAU. . . !"

Naruto loncat kegirangan melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya, sebuah pulau dengan pemandangan unik berupa air mancur dan- lupakan, Naruto tidak peduli akan hal itu, yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah pulau.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk, tapi-bah, biar saja, aku merindukan aroma atap yang terbakar matahari serta keramah tamahan warga."

"Tunggu dulu, berlabuh-tidak-berlabuh-tidak-berlabuh-tidak-berlabuh-tidak. . ."

Naruto terus bergumam dan mencoba peruntungannya dengan mengeluarkan beberapa koin tos dari telapak tangan kirinya, ada perasaan buruk ketika melihat pulau yang mungkin menjadi destinasinya untuk mengikat tali dan menurunkan jangkar, perasaan buruk seperti bajak laut gila, angkatan laut dungu, dan maniak sinting.

"-berlabuh-tidak-berlabuh-tidak-berlabuuuuuhhhh. . ."

Sedikit nada diakhir kalimatnya karena mengetahui kapal yang ditumpanginya telah mengikat tali di dermaga dan menurunkan jangkarnya. Nada seperti "satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, setengaaaaah ndroooo. ." seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menginap di hotel mewah dengan kualitas nomor wahid, gratis pula, termia kasih sekali lagi kepada sang paman yang merupakan mantan Admiral. Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot tersesat di kota untuk mencari penginapan, kebetulan pamannya bertemu dengan beberapa kadet yang sedang berpatroli dan meminta mereka untuk menunjukan penginapan terbaik di kota beserta markas angkatan laut.

"Akhirnya aku bisa tidur di tempat yang layak, mungkin akan aku habiskan waktu satu minggu untuk menginap di hotel ini."

Naruto bermonolog sambil terlentang diatas kasur empuk yang menjadi tempatnya berbaring. Memikirkan bagaimana sebuah firasat buruk yang berubah secara total menjadi berkah membuat Naruto sedikit bersalah dan berdosa kepada Tuhan karena telah berburuk sangka. Tuhan tidak pernah mempermainkan takdir seseorang.

Pulau ber-tagline 'Temukan kapal impianmu disini' nampaknya cukup bersahabat dengan Naruto, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Tidak ada marinir homo, tidak ada maniak ber-asap, dan yang terpenting tidak ada Mugiwara dan kru kapalnya."

Naruto bangun dan berjalan menuju balkon kamar, nampaknya ia mulai familiar dengan balkon kamar, dan setiap kali ia menginjakan kaki disana, akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Mitos bodoh, balkon kamar pembawa sial, mana ada orang yang percaya."

"AAAWWWW! YEAY! YEAY! YEAY! YEAY! YEAY! . . ."

Ekspresi facepalm yang ditunjukan Naruto membuktikan bahwa mitos tersebut adalah fakta. Belum sepenuhnya berdampak bagi Naruto, hanya saja pemandangannya yang sudah mengganggu Naruto.

Orang gila dengan rambut warna biru dan hanya memakai celana dalam sedang menari bak badut di tengah jalan. Ada teriakan porno dari rakun bertopi disana.

"Tunggu- Rakun bertopi?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Naruto sadar akan situasi yang ia alami sekarang. Pemandangan orang gila, rakun, lalu derap langkah angkatan laut, lumut berjalan sambil menggendong bayi, teriakan dimana-mana, dan juga . . .

"Mugiwara teme. Brengsek, AKU SALAH PULAU!"

Teriakan Naruto menggema ke seluruh pulau, tidak ada yang merespon teriakan itu karena masyarakat disana menganggap itu hanya teriakan orang frustasi atau bajak laut yang kurang beruntung karena langsung terciduk oleh angkatan laut saat berlabuh.

Naruto, selamat datang di Water Seven.

"Rakun bodoh itu bukan masalah, lalu marimo disana sepertinya menemukan teknik baru, menggendong tiga bayi dalam satu buaian- santory- tidak, santo-baby, mereka semua bukan sumber masalah yang akan aku hadapi, TAPI KAPTENNYA!"

SET!

SET!

SET!

Naruto segera memposisikannya di depan pintu balkon yang hanya berlapis kaca, pintu utama sudah ia amankan dengan mengganjalnya menggunakan beberapa alat, sedangkan dia mempersenjatai dirinya sendiri dengan menggunakan pemukul baseball, sepatu boots, rompi safety, sarung tangan karet, kacamata, dan helm proyek.

Mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, bilamana situasi berubah menjadi gawat, Naruto hanya perlu berteriak minta tolong dan berpura-pura sebagai pekerja bangunan tak bersalah serta innocent yang disandera oleh komplotan bajak laut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara Naruto sibuk menyusun strategi, keadaan diluar penginapan memang benar-benar kacau. Kelompok bajak laut topi jerami bersama dengan pembuat kapal-Franky memiliki sedikit permasalahan dengan angkatan laut terkait Nico Robin yang kini menjadi bagian dari kelompok tersebut. Masalah hampir terselesaikan andai tidak adanya pengganggu lain. Chiper Pol-9 atau CP-9.

Agen pemerintah dunia yang beranggotakan enam orang itu menjadi titk awal masalah yang semula kecil kini bertambah menjadi besar.

"ROBIIIIIN . . . !"

Mugiwara no Luffy yang berhasil dijinakan oleh salah satu anggota CP-9 yang bernama Rob Lucci mulai berlari mengejar Nico Robin yang dibawa oleh CP-0 untuk di eksekusi. Tenaganya habis, namun tekad kuat untuk menyelamatkan sang teman dari ancaman kematian terlalu kuat untuk dikesampingkan, Luffy terus berlari meski kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya, kendaraan khusus milik angkatan laut yang membawa Nico Robin di dalamnya telah hilang dari pandangan.

Luffy telah menjalani hari yang berat setelah mendarat di pulau ini, kondisi Going Merry yang bobrok dan memang harus diganti dengan kapal yang baru membuat sedikit perselisihan yang berujung pada pertarungan antara Usopp dan sang kapten.

Lalu Nico Robin yang memilih ikut dengan CP-9 dengan alasan tidak bisa membahayakan nyawa teman-temannya karena memang dialah yang diburu oleh mereka.

"Hanya butuh waktu bagiku untuk mengkhianati kalian semua, dari pada hal itu terjadi, lebih baik aku memutuskan ikatan kita disini."

Pulau itu memberikan segudang masalah bagi Luffy dan kawan-kawannya, hilangnya dua kru dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu minggu memberikan pukulan psikis telak bagi mereka semua.

"Kita akan menyelamatkan Robin apapun yang terjadi, kita akan pergi ke Enies Lobby, tempat eksekusi Robin dan kembali berlayar ke laut."

Sebuah determinasi yang patut diacungi jempol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pilihan bagus bocah, pergilah menjauh dari tempat ini."

Naruto sempat melihat sedikit keributan dari balik jendela yang menghubungkan kamarnya dan dunia luar, meski dibatasi balkon dengan pagar pengaman setinggi pinggang orang dewasa, namun pemandangan angkatan laut terbang tak luput dari jangkauan indera pengelihatannya.

Naruto juga sempat menangkap beberapa kalimat yang memang terdengar begitu jelas, sesuatu seperti Robin dan eksekusi.

"Aku harus pergi secepatnya dari pulau ini, kalau tidak, bajak laut itu pasti akan menemukanku."

Naruto sadar akan bahaya yang mengintainya disini, bukan hanya bajak laut topi jerami saja yang ia khawatirkan, tapi Kapten Smoker juga bisa jadi ada di sekitar sini.

"Penginapan ini ada di pusat kota, jaraknya cukup jauh jika aku pergi ke pelabuhan dengan berjalan kaki, aku harus mencari jalan keluar secepatnya."

Lumayan lama Naruto berfikir sendiri sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan pergi ke lobby hotel untuk meminta keterangan. Sepanjang lorong koridor-pun Naruto tetap bersiaga jikalau Luffy dan teman-temannya tiba-tiba masuk ke hotel dan tahu keberadaannya.

Satu set pakaian safety dan tak lupa tongkat baseball masih setia bersamanya, dan teguran dari petugas hotel-pun ia hiraukan karena phobia ini.

"Anda bisa menggunakan kereta laut untuk sampai ke pelabuhan utama dengan cepat, jaraknya sekitar sepuluh menit dari sini."

"Apa bedanya dengan kereta di jalur darat?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya sistem operasinya saja yang berbeda, sisanya kurang lebih sama. Jika anda berminat anda hanya perlu berjalan ke arah barat dan berhenti di pertigaan pertama, selanjutnya anda bisa mencari tempat yang bernama Puffing Tom disana, dan selanjutnya anda tinggal menikmati perjalanan anda menggunakan kereta laut."

"Ah, begitu, terima kasih atas informasinya."

Setelah memberikan tip atas informasi yang ia dapat, Naruto langsung pergi ke kamar miliknya untuk mengemasi barangnya serta menghubungi Azazel yang saat ini pasti sedang berada di markas angkatan laut. Memangkas waktu perjalanan dan menghemat biaya, ituah yang Naruto sampaikan supaya dapat membujuk Azazel supaya cepat pergi dari Water Seven.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kursi penumpang nomor 69 gerbong ketiga. Yosh, meski pamanku bilang akan melaut saat senja, aku bisa menunggu dikapal dan bersembunyi dari mereka."

Naruto duduk di tempat yang sesuai dengan tiket perjalanannya, menunggu sekitar lima menit sebelum kereta berangkat ke tujuannya, yakni pelabuhan utama.

Meski agak sanksi karena tidak adanya penumpang lain yang bepergian menggunakan kereta laut, tapi Naruto tetap berprasangka baik karena mendapat info dari masinis kereta. Dia bilang bahwa transportasi ini hanya digunakan saat keadaan darurat, jika tidak maka masyarakat umum akan menggunakan transportasi darat.

Saat kereta melaju, Naruto sedikit melamun membayangkan betapa majunya teknologi di pulau ini, rel kereta dan transportasi darat yang disulap menjadi transportasi laut adalah contohnya.

Meski sedikit bosan karena tidak ada teman mengobrol selama perjalanan, tapi itu lebih baik karena ia tidak perlu repot-repot melepas penyamarannya supaya tidak mudah dikenali oleh orang lain.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bergerak menuju ke arahnya, Naruto sempat berpikir untuk mengeluarkan tongkat baseballnya, namun ia urungkan karena mungkin si pemilik asal suara langkah kaki adalah penumpang dari gerbong sebelah, mengingat sepinya penumpang jika keadaan memang tidak terlalu gawat.

Saat si empu berjalan tepat melewati Naruto, kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Satu tertutup kacamata, satunya lagi tertutup topeng.

dan. . .

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** AAAAHHHHH!"

 **"** AAAAHHHHH!"

Spontan keduanya langsung berteriak kaget karena melihat penampilan masing-masing yang terasa familiar.

"Ahem, maafkan aku karena mengagetkanmu. Perkenalkan, namaku Sogeking, aku adalah kesatria laut pemberani."

"U-uhm, aku juga minta maaf, kau tahu, tadi itu refleks. Namaku Naruuuu- Naruchan, ya, Naruchan, pekerja bangunan."

Keduanya sempat mengalami situasi yang awkward dan aneh ketika saling memperkenalkan diri, seperti ada rahasia yang akan terbongkar jika identitas mereka diketahui masing- masing pihak.

'Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan!'

"Jadi, Sogeking, kau punya masalah darurat sampai-sampai naik kereta ini?"

"Uh- ah, ya, aku punya masalah yang sangat darurat hingga aku harus naik kereta ini, aku harus membasmi para penjahat dan menyelamatkan temanku yang disandera."

"W-wow, seperti yang diharapkan kesatria laut pemberani."

"Y-yaaa, tentu saja, m-mana mungkin kesatria pemberani sepertiku membiarkan temannya dalam bahayaa-ahahaha"

"Jadi kau sendiri?"

"Aa-ah, aku ada proyek pembangunan, aku harus cepat menuju kesana supaya bangunan itu cepat selesai."

Naruto dan Usopp -yang menyamar menjadi Sogeking- saling memberikan keterangan palsu disela-sela perjalanan mereka. Saling membual dan memberikan omong kosong menjadi bumbu di obrolan mereka.

"Semuanya cepat masuk ke gerbong tiga!"

"GYAAAAAHHHH! YANKEE! KERETA INI DIBAJAK!"

"GYAAAAAHHHH!"

Naruto yang refleks berteriak karena tiba-tiba saja masuk seseorang yang memakai pakaian yang terbuat dari denim beserta sekelompok orang yang nyaris bugil tiba-tiba saja masuk ke gerbong tiga. Sontak saja, teriakan Naruto juga membuat Usopp berteriak kaget.

"KAMI BUKAN TERORIS BODOH!"

"Huuft"

Naruto dan Usopp bisa bernafas lega karena ternyata mereka bukanlah orang yang hendak membajak kereta ini, beruntung juga karena Naruto juga membawa uang dalam jumlah yang banyak yang pamannya berikankan supaya Naruto tidak perlu repot mencarinya ketika membutuhkan sesuatu.

Perasaan mual dan tidak enak badan tiba-tiba dirasakan oleh Naruto, perasaan seperti itu sering ia alami ketika bertemu dengan sumber malapetaka. Biasanya perasaan itu datang satu jam sebelum malapetaka menimpa Naruto, dan mungkin kali ini, akan ada malapetaka lain yang menimpa Naruto.

"Kita akan sampai di Enies Lobby sepuluh menit lagi, tujuanku mengajak kalian bersembunyi disini adalah untuk mengantisipasi angkatan laut yang mungkin saja mengetahui rencana kita. Gerbong pertama dan kedua biasanya menjadi incaran utama angkatan laut, memisahkan gerbong pertama dan gerbong lokomotif menjadi strategi dasar mereka, selanjutnya tinggal menunggu gerbong yang ditinggalkan untuk diledakan, sebaliknya jika kita bersembunyi di gerbong terakhir, itu akan mempengaruhi keseimbangan kereta, jadi pilihan paling bijak adalah bersembunyi di gerbong netral, yaitu gerbong ketiga."

Enies Lobby? Naruto tidak pernah ingat nama pelabuhan pusat bernama Enies Lobby. Seingatnya, pelabuhan pusat bernama Golden Cape Left Promise, terdapat patung pria yang terbuat dari emas yang terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang menunggu seseorang berlabuh disana. Enies Lobby mungkin pelabuhan yang satunya lagi.

Fuck! Persetan dengan itu semua, Naruto mengucilkan diri di kursinya sementara orang-orang setengah telanjang itu berdiskusi tentang bagaimana lolos dari penjagaan angkatan laut.

Naruto yang larut dengan dunianya tidak menyadari hal apa yang akan ia temui ketika menginjakkan kaki ke luar gerbong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **-Cerita ini sebenarnya gampang untung terus di update, mengingat kontennya yang ringan, tidak seperti ceritaku yang lain yang memang isinya lumayan berat.**

 **-Meski ber-genre petualangan, tapi sisi lain dari petualangan itu yang bisa membuat ceritanya jadi gampang untuk terus dilanjutkan, tidak seperti ceritaku yang lain yang nyatanya memiliki ending yang pasti- dua atau tiga chapter tersisa lagi mungkin- tapi cerita ini tidak akan selesai dengan cepat karena kontennya memaksa aku buat terus memikirkan endingnya**

 **-Terima kasih atas apresiasinya.**

 **-Fav-Foll-Review akan sangat diapresiasi.**

 **-Cerita akan dilanjutkan ketika aku sudah mendapat jadwal kuliah dan selesai menghadiri acara tertentu-Touring bulanan.**

 **.**

 **Purwokerto, Kota Satria.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Normal?**

 **Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya**

 **Genre : Adventure, Friendship, General.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, EYD berantakan, Hujan Typo, Burem, melenceng jauh dari Canon Setting, dan segala keanehannya.**

"talk"

 **'inner'**

 **"Effect / Sound effect / other"**

 **Soru! Higan! Rankyaku! Jet Bazooka! Gatling Gun! Hiken!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pulangkan saja aku pada ibuku**

Kegaduhan terjadi di gerbong tiga tempat dimana Naruto berada, setelah sebelumnya keadaan dibuat kacau dengan datangnya sekelompok orang barbar, keadaan makin terkendali dengan beberapa tembakan meriam dari angkatan laut yang beberapa kali nyaris tepat sasaran.

Naruto bukannya sedang duduk tenang, dia juga sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya keluar dari keadaan ini dengan selamat tanpa terbelit masalah bajak laut dan angkatan laut yang lebih dalam.

"Hoy hoy, Sogeking."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Kereta ini sedang pergi menuju pelabuhan kan?"

"Pelabuhan?"

"Iya, pelabuhan Enies Lobby."

"Enies Lobb-bwhahahaha! Enies Lobby bukan pelabuhan bodoh."

DONG!

Tertipu? Tentu saja.

Naruto nyaris mengamuk dan nyaris pergi menuju gerbong lokomotif untuk meminta sang masinis untuk berputar balik, namun tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin, mengingat ini adalah kereta dan ditambah tembakan meriam dari angkatan laut juga men-tidak mungkin-kan keadaan.

"Lalu, apa itu Enies Lobby?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, bukan karena Sogeking tidak tahu apa itu Enies Lobby, hanya saja ketika hendak memberikan jawaban, masinis kereta tiba-tiba berteriak menggunakan pengeras suara.

"SEMUANYA PEGANGAN!"

Melihat bagaimana caranya kereta laut itu masuk ke pelataran Enies Lobby merupakan pengalaman sekali seumur dari laut lepas dan menabrak beberapa dinding sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti.

Banyak angkatan laut yang terkaget-kaget ketika kereta itu sampai dihadapan mereka, banyak yang menanyakan sistem keamanan Enies Lobby bekerja dengan baik atau tidak, lalu pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul karena kepanikan melanda, seperti misalnya siapakah dalang dibalik kejadian ini, atau bagaimana bisa kereta ini sampai disini.

"Adududuhh, sakit sekali, sialan, sepertinya aku salah naik kereta."

"YOSH! MINNA! MARI KITA SELAMATKAN KAKAK FRANKY DAN ROBIN ANEE-SAN MUGIWARA NO ICHIMI!

"YAAA!"

"YEAAHH!"

Kak Franky? Mugiwara no Ichimi? Robin anee-san?

Naruto semakin yakin bahwa kereta ini benar-benar salah satu sarana publik yang akan membawakan kehancuran dimasa depan, lihat saja gerombolan orang ini, nyaris telanjang, rambut afro dengan gaya nyentrik-kotak, lalu masinis mabuk yang ditemani anak kecil dan seekor kelinci.

Naruto bersumpah akan memukul bokong orang-orang idiot ini jika keadaan diluar kereta dirasa aman dan-

"ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN, JATUHKAN SENJATA KALIAN, KALIAN MEMASUKI KAWASAN MILIK PEMERINTAH DUNIA!"

Ingin rasanya Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya barusan, aman dan terkendali. Memang akan terasa aman jika kau berdiri ditempat orang-orang berseragam konyol itu daripada disini, disini kau hanya akan menjadi sasaran tembak dan kambing hitam, lalu masuk penjara dan dieksekusi.

 **Gomu Gomu no . . .**

 **GATLING GUN !**

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

"ROBIN! KAMI AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harus Naruto akui bahwa semangat manusia karet yang satu ini memang luar biasa, dirinya seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan segala macam gangguan dan hanya fokus pada satu tujuan, menyelamatkan orang bernama Robin itu, Naruto tidak mengetahui siapa dia karena memang yang ia kenal hanya si kapten, si pendekar pedang, koki mesum, hidung panjang, pencuri seksi, dan seekor rakun. Mungkin Robin ini adalah kru barunya.

Keadaanpun makin tidak terkendali, hampir semua orang pergi ke arah pintu gerbang raksasa yang ada diujung sana dan berteriak 'Kak Franky' lalu 'Robin' dan selebihnya adalah teriakan ketakutan dari angkatan laut yang dipecundangi kriminal air.

Naruto? tentu saja ikut masuk dalam ombak kekacauan ini, ia pikir diujung sana pasti adalah akhir dari kekacauan ini, ia yakin Azazel-pamannya sedang menunggu disana sambil minum sake dengan petinggi angkatan laut.

Beberapa kali pula Naruto nyaris kehilangan nyawanya akibat peluru nyasar dan benda tajam, beruntung ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan terus maju meski berada di barisan paling belakang. Posisi ini merupakan tim penyapu jikalau ada angkatan laut yang tersisa atau teman terluka maka tim ini bertugas untuk membereskannya, begitulah kiranya.

Tubuhnya sudah nyaman dengan medan perang dadakan ini, bahu kanan sebagai magazine kunci inggris, tangan kirinya terus merogoh tulang rusuknya untuk melempar boomerang, tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk melawan pedang menggunakan pemukul baseball. Kursi baja? tenang, belum ada yang mengancam nyawanya untuk saat ini, hal itu belum dibutuhkan.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Naruto terus mengayunkan pemukulnya layaknya seorang maniak, ia tidak melihat kawan maupun lawan karena disituasi seperti ini, asalkan dapat bertahan hidup merupakan tujuan akhirnya.

"Are? Mereka kabur? Mereka kabur dan menangis?"

Harus Naruto akui itu adalah hal konyol, lihat betapa cengengnya mereka, mereka berlari sambil menangis sembari memegang benjolan dikepala mereka akibat hantaman Naruto, percayalah bung, melihat Raisa menikah rasanya lebih sakit daripada ini semua.

Naruto terus berlari sambil sesekali memukul mundur pasukan yang tersisa dan terpaksa membuatnya pingsan karena melawan, mencoba mengabaikan fakta bahwa nantinya mungkin kepalanya akan dihargai dengan bounty yang lebih mahal, namun semua itu pasti ada harganya, yaitu kebebasan. Sejauh ini hanya Smoker yang benar-benar mengejarnya sampai keujung lautan seperti seorang gadis yang mengejar laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, toh Smoker juga merupakan manusia dengan IQ jongkok, jadi tidak sulit untuk mengelabuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara Naruto berjuang dan berjibaku digaris belakang, Luffy dan teman-temannya kini sudah sampai digedung penghakiman, tepat didepan gedung utama yang merupakan tempat dimana Robin akan dieksekusi. Mereka semua barusaja menjebol lantai satu dan menghadapi hakim berkepala tiga. Luffy dan kawan-kawannya terus mencoba untuk naik ke lantai atas supaya dapat melihat apakah Robin baik-baik saja, bajingan itu bisa saja menggunduli kepala Robin terlebih dahulu sebelum membunuhnya.

Sekelebat pikiran aneh yang mampir dikepala Usopp yang baru saja sampai di depan gerbang seketika membuat bulu romanya merinding, membayangkan bagaimana cantiknya Robin, anggunnya Robin, namun kepalanya botak merupakan fantasi ngawur dari sang penembak jitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dikejutkan dengan munculnya rombongan yang memakai seragam hitam dan membawa senjata api, mau tidak mau Naruto harus mengejar ketertinggalannya dan berusaha melindungi diri dari rentetan tembakan yang mungkin bisa mengakhiri cerita ini meski ceritanya sendiri baru setengah jalan.

Naruto bergerak secara zig-zag mengikuti insting serta petunjuk yang ia pernah lihat di televisi, meski konteksnya sangat jauh dari yang alami Naruto saat ini, namun hal itu tentu sangat efektif mengingat kesamaan senjata yang digunakan.

Pembawa acara menyebutkan bahwa penjahat yang membawa senjata api maupun senjata tajam bisa dikadali, asalkan kita sendiri memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Nek arep dibegal, dirampok, ditodong, iki mlakune kudu zig-zag, okeehh!"

Naruto juga menirukan bahasa dan logat dari presenter tersebut dengan lumayan fasih karena pernah diajari oleh orang tuanya mengenai bahasa dan pentingnya bahasa kedua serta ketiga jika ingin menjadi pedagang sukses.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Peluru demi peluru terus berterbangan kearah Naruto yang kini sudah berbaur dengan keramaian, cara melarikan diri seperti tadi terbukti ampuh jika ingin hidup dari serangan peluru beruntun.

Kanan, kiri, merunduk, dan sesekali memukul wajah angkatan laut yang ada di sekitar, bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Naruto takut wajahnya dikenali dan disebar luaskan, hal itu akan merepotkannya nanti, terlebih Smoker memang sudah mengunci dirinya, Naruto adalah target buruan Smoker selama beberapa bulan ini, jadi wajar saja ketakutan itu ada.

Satu orang kapten sudah sangat merepotkan, apalagi jika ia sampai terkenal di kalangan kapten angkatan laut sebagai belut licin, maka dipastikan seluruh kapten angkatan laut yang ia temui akan menghabisinya.

Lama Naruto berlari dan melindungi diri, akhirnya sampai juga di gerbang yang ia tuju, ada banyak orang disana, termasuk dua orang raksasa, kodok, dan juga orang-orang barbar di kereta.

"Ah, tukang bangunan, kau pasti salah satu temannya Mugiwara no Luffy bukan, kalau begitu, akan aku bantu kau untuk naik ke lantai teratas dengan cepat, aku baru saja mengirim salah satunya yang berhidung panjang, sialnya ketika aku antarkan dia keatas, dia malah kencing dicelana dan membasahi wajahku, sebagai gantinya tolong pukul selangkangannya untukku."

Naruto baru saja sampai di depan gerbang langsung dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan raksasa yang menggenggam tubuhnya dan melemparkannya ke langit, tujuannya mungkin satu, yaitu tempat berkumpulnya Mugiwara no Ichimi di atas gedung sana.

Saat itu, Naruto baru menyadari bahwa. . .

"AKU BUKAN SALAH SATU DARI MEREKA, SIALAN!"

"AAAAHHHHH! AKU AKAN MATIIII-IIIIDAK JADI MATI, AKU BARU INGAT BISA MENGELUARKAN PARASUT DARI PUNGGUNGKU!"

"AKU SELAMAT, tapi- AAAAAHHHHHH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Formasinya lengkap, tepat disana, seluruh kru Mugiwara no Kaizokudan berdiri.

Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, dan Chopper.

Naruto ada disana, hanya saja ia tidak ikut maju kedepan sana karena memang bukan anggota dari bajak laut ini, ia hanya berdiri di belakang mereka, menatap punggung mereka satu persatu, lalu melirik kearah gedung yang ada di depannya dan melihat orang bernama Robin yang memang tengah disandera oleh beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam, Naruto akan menyebut mereka sebagai preman elit.

Ia juga melihat orang berrambut biru yang sebelumnya ia lihat di kota, sedang berargumen dengan orang yang memakai topeng Mankind.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Beraninya kalian menginjakan kaki kotor kalian ditempat agung ini, sampah seperti kalian tidak akan keluar hidup-hidup dari tempat ini."

"Nico Robin adalah buronan internasional, dan kalian berusaha menyelamatkan buronan ini, hal itu berarti perang dengan pemerintah dunia! Lihatlah bendera itu, bendera yang melambangkan 170 negara yang disebut dengan pemerintah dunia, dan kalian ingin menentang berndera itu hanya karena perempuan pembawa sial ini?!"

Suasana sempat hening sejenak setelah bang napi disana berbicara panjang lebar, ceramahnya memang sedikit berbobot untuk ukuran manusia yang hidup untuk keadilan, namun sepertinya hanya dianggapap angin lalu oleh Luffy dan kawan-kawannya.

"Oey, Sogeking. Bisakah, kau bakar bendera itu?"

"Tentu saja."

Sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi, Naruto bisa merasakan atmosfernya, hanya saja ia tidak mempunyai sesuatu untuk mengabadikan sejarah seperti ini, sesuatu seperti den-den mushi visual.

"Ini adalah senjata baruku, Kyodai Pachinko, namanya Kabuto! Lihatlah baik-baik!"

 **Hissatsu : Fire Bird Star!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BURN!

"HAAAAAAAA!"

"MEREKA MELAKUKANNYA!"

"MEREKA. . . MEMBAKAR BENDERA PEMERINTAH DUNIA!"

Mata Naruto seketika memutih, rahangnya jatuh ketanah, dan wajahnya pucat pasi, manusia karet ini nekad sekali melakukan hal yang tidak perlu, apa mungkin yang ada di otaknya hanya membuat keributan dan kesusahan untuk orang lain?

"AHOOOOOOOO! KEPALAKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR DIPENGGAL! MUGIWARA SIALAN!"

Mugiwara no Luffy benar-benar sudah kelewatan, tingkah polahnya sudah tidak tertolong lagi, manusia bodoh mana yang dengan terang-terangan menentang pemerintah dunia dan membakar benderanya di satu dari tiga markas besar milik angkatan laut hanya demi seorang wanita.

"Beres!"

Beres gundulmu, demi hidung Sogeking yang panjang, masalah ini malah bertambah ruwet dan semakin kecil kemungkinan untuk hidup tenang, melihat bagaimana reaksi orang bertopeng aneh itu disana, Naruto yakin masalah ini tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan cara damai atau lewat meja hijau semata, melainkan sesuatu yang lebih besar dan besar lagi. Naruto tidak habis pikir oleh kelakuannya, disatu sisi dia merasa bahwa ini merupakan hal yang salah, namun disisi lain hal ini juga memiliki kebenarannya tersendiri. Tidak ini sepenuhnya salah.

Dia tidak mengenal siapa itu Robin, dia juga tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh kedalamnya, makanya dia hanya menonton seluruh kejadian ini dari belakang. Tapi,

"KA-KAU! BERANINYA MEMBAKAR BENDERA ITU! KALIAN TAHU APA YANG KALIAN PERBUAT! INI BERARTI PERANG! KALIAN BARU SAJA MENYATAKAN PERANG DENGAN PEMERINTAH DUNIA!"

"ITULAH JAWABANKU!"

"Mankind itu benar Mugiwara aho, sialan, hidupku berantakan!"

Naruto kini hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya, runtutan peristiwa yang tidak terduga menjadikan hidupnya terus menerus dirundung kesialan, Kapten Smoker pasti akan lebih bernafsu untuk memburunya jika dia mengetahui Naruto ada disini. Sekali lagi, bagaiamana mungkin kelima orang disampingnya plus satu lagi diatas sana bisa tahan dengan Mugiwara no Luffy, Naruto yakin sebenarnya mereka juga jengah dengan Luffy yang selalu bertingkah diluar akal sehat. Perang dengan Pemerintah Dunia? Jangan bercanda.

"ROBIN! AKU INGIN MENDENGARKANNYA LANGSUNG DARIMU!"

"KATAKAN! KAU INGIN HIDUP!"

'Kau ingin hidup!'

'Kau ingin hidup!'

'Kau ingin hidup!'

'Kau ingin hidup!'

Sebegitu pentingkah wanita datas bagi Mugiwara no Luffy dan kawan-kawannya sehingga berani menentang Pemerintah Dunia dan dengan terang-terangan menyatakan perang dengan mereka?

Jika ini drama. . .

Seluruh peristiwa yang tersaji di depan Naruto masih jauh dari kata tamat, ini mungkin adalah awal dari seluruh cerita yang akan tersaji, seluruh set cerita yang sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa, eksekusi aktor dan aktris yang hebat, dan bisa menjadi masterpiece yang dikenal sampai ke seluruh pelosok negara.

"AKU INGIN HIDUP!"

"BAWALAH AKU KELAUTAN BERSAMA KALIAN!"

Bisa Naruto dengar permintaan sekali seumur hidup dari perempuan yang sedang disandera disana, dari suaranya sudah Naruto simpulkan bahwa itu adalah sebuah harapan, impian, atau mungkin hal semacamnya.

Naruto tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa karena memang dirinya tengah disibukan dengan cara bagaimana ia bisa hidup tanpa rasa takut akan angkatan laut, terlebih ia masih berkutat dengan parasut yang sebagian talinya masih melilit.

Jika ini adalah drama. . .

Mugiwara no Luffy dan teman-temannya adalah lakon utama, sedangkan preman elit diatas sana adalah tokoh jahatnya, lalu Naruto- lupakan, Naruto yang sedari awal merupakan cameo tetap ingin menjadi cameo.

Lalu, lompat.

"AAAHHHH! BODOH! MEREKA MALAH BUNUH DIRI! DIMANA SEMANGATMU TADI MUGIWARA AHOOOO!"

Troll, setelah Naruto berlari mendekat untuk melihat Mugiwara dan kroninya yang memutuskan melompat dari tempat mereka berdiri, namun ternyata tujuannya bukanlah bunuh diri, melainkan melompat kearah kereta laut yang ajaibnya kini seolah terbang diangkasa menjemput Mugiwara no Kaizokudan.

"AAAHHH! AAahhh! aaahhh! aahh! aah! ah! ah... ah... Aku tertipu."

"Mati saja sana!"

 **BERSAMBUNG!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CUPLIKAN CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!**

 **-ah maaf, tidak ada cuplikan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **fav-foll-review**

 **kota satria, 1 september 2017**


End file.
